Better Than Me
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Humanity's Strongest and the top trainee of the 104th are getting pretty sick of each other. As their rivalry grows, so does their hatred, but are they mixing that feeling up with another? This was originally titled "I Fucking Hate You" but because of the guidelines it needed to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

_Levi/Rivaille X Mikasa – Levmik? Rivmi?_

**THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY PROPERTY. THEY ARE OWNED BY ISAYAMA HAJIME, JUST LIKE HE OWNS ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. I'M JUST REALLY ENJOYING FUCKING AROUND WITH HIS CHARACTERS. ALSO, THE PERSONALITIES ARE EVER-SO-SLIGHTLY OOC IN THIS, AND LEVI'S SQUAD IS ALIVE AND WELL BECAUSE /FUCK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM/. SERIOUSLY. NO.**

"Ackerman, that was _my_ kill!"

Lance Corporal Levi was pissed. This was not unusual, but today he was even more so. He had been forced to take the recruits for training in the woods, and whenever he tried to display techniques for the shitty brats, that damn Ackerman girl would get in his way and steal his target. "You're too slow, goddamn midget," she muttered in reply. She quickly changed the course of her 3DMG as Levi zipped straight into her path to slice through the neck of the next dummy, which had popped up to her right. "You'll never be as fast as me you shitty brat," he growled, turning in mid-air to land gracefully on the branch of a tree. Mikasa landed almost-as-gracefully on the opposite. The other recruits weren't even attacking targets anymore, they were simply watching as the two tried to out-do each other. "I think you're a bit worried about losing your title, Humanity's Strongest," Mikasa replied, with a slight smile. She adjusted her scarf and launched her 3DMG again, shooting off ahead of their Heichou. Levi gritted his teeth, his dark face even darker than usual. He wasn't about to be shown up by that little bitch. He was the best, the strongest and fastest Mankind could offer. Levi launched off into the trees too, cursing under his breath as his pack of brats followed behind him.

Later that day, everyone sat in the mess hall to eat. Levi was sitting at a table in the corner with his squad, accompanied by Hanji, Mike and Nanaba. He was sulking to himself whilst the others ate, he wanted to go to his office for dinner, but Petra and Hanji insisted, and by insisted; they dragged him down. "Cheer up, Heichou," Petra smiled, passing him the jug of wine that was going about the table. Jean and Connie had attempted to switch it for juice, but Auruo wasn't having any of that. "I'm fine," he muttered, filling his cup to the brim and draining half of it in one go. "He's just pissy because Mikasa's gonna kick his ass when she grows up," Hanji laughed, before taking a ferocious bite out of the leg of chicken she had. Levi growled and drained the rest of his cup, his arm out for the jug again. "Hitting the old wine pretty hard there, Heichou," Erd smiled, sipping his own as he watched his leader fill his cup again. "I'm thirsty," the man bluntly replied, looking away. His eyes narrowed then, Mikasa had walked in with the shota boy and the Titan kid. She shadowed that brat everywhere. He didn't understand why. Eren was hot-headed, stupid, nowhere near as strong as some of the other recruits, he didn't even have much going in the face department. Yet she followed him like a love-sick puppy. He froze then, when Mikasa looked his way. He felt his blood boil as he watched a faint smirk appear on the girl's face, quickly hidden as she fixed her scarf. He slammed his empty cup down and stood up, surprising his comrades, "I'm going to bed."

As he walked in the dark back towards his quarters, he heard something behind him. Once it was close enough, he turned, grabbing whomever it was by the neck to shove them against the wall. "Let me go you damn shortie!"

He saw through the gloom then it was Mikasa, which caused him to growl, he kept her pinned to the wall. He may have been shorter, but he was stronger. "What are you doing sneaking up on me in the dark you brat?" he asked, not loosening his grip around her neck despite her hands tugging at his. "You really are angry with me, I knew it," Mikasa replied, slightly breathless, with a dark grin that was much unlike her. Levi narrowed his eyes and pulled her closer, his voice dark and pretty terrifying, "stop trying to out-do me in everything you shitty bitch, I can beat 7 shades of pain into you and lose no sleep. You are not better than me, child."

Mikasa growled when he called her that. She was a soldier, worth 100 of her kind. She'd killed a man at the age of 9, no way was she going to take shit from this midget, even if he _was_ her superior. "I will be better than you, wait for the day I kick your ass," she hissed, pushing her face closer to make her point. Levi scanned her eyes with an angry face, before shoving her back against the wall and pressing close to her. "You will never beat me," he whispered, his lips almost touching hers. He released her then and went back on his route to his room, the darkness concealing his red face. Mikasa just stood by the wall, watching him with widened eyes as her cheeks turned red.

As Levi lay in his bed he thought about what had happened with Mikasa, and the feelings it had stirred up. Not feelings of attraction of course. That would be absurd. She was a child, and a filthy one at that. No. He was thinking of how angry she made him, how she could shatter his usual cold façade with ease. He felt jealousy; he had not been as talented as her when he was her age. She was admired by the seniors, by her squad, he knew she was coveted by a few of the boys, she was just so perfect. Her strength, her beauty, it was such a waste. She would just get cocky one day and be eaten, or die defending that stupid Jaeger boy that she couldn't keep her eyes off! Levi turned and punched the wall with an angry grunt. He then sighed and sat up, looking down distastefully at the tent in his boxers. He certainly wasn't attracted to Mikasa, but she did torment him with brutal feelings of lust. She was so strong, what would it be like to dominate that strength? Not in battle, in bed. The idea of her submitting to him had him unknowingly stroking himself up and down, the thought of her lying helplessly beneath him, not in a rape-ish manner, but her desperate for him to take full control of her, to pleasure her. Levi gave a soft moan, closing his eyes as he imagine teasing the contours of her body with kisses, her hands tied above her head to his bedpost with that damn scarf she always wore. His strokes moved a little faster now, thinking of her whispering "_heichou_" over and over again, screaming it then as he entered her. The thought of fucking that little Oriental-halfling until she couldn't even scream…Levi bit his lip as he reduced his moan to a grunt, he was surprised just thinking of her had him spent so quick. He shook his head with disgust and got up, he had to go clean off.

**Chapter 2 coming soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levi decided the castle was far too filthy to live in the next day, so he put out the order that everyone was to clean. Of course, his dear friend Hanji was too busy bothering him to get any work done. Levi scrubbed the walls with a bristled brush whilst the woman nattered away to him about titans, which he just _loved_. "Hanji, do me a favour and go fall into a coma," he said as he washed the dirt from the brush. "Heichooou, don't be snarky," Hanji giggled, hugging some papers close to her chest as she leaned by the window, "you seem tired today, did you sleep ok last night?"

Levi paused, but quickly resumed his scrubbing, leaving the question unanswered. He had slept, yes, but his dreams had him exhausted. Possibly because he had been engaging in rigorous sexual activity in them, with a damn half-breed bitch whom he planned on besting in everything. "I wonder do titans ever sleep by choice," Hanji mused, kicking her heel off the wall. Levi looked to it and glared daggers, her boots were filthy! "Shitty Glasses, go clean your fuckin' boots," he growled, shoving her out of the way to scrub at the mud she'd left on the wall. Hanji giggled to herself, shaking her head, "I'll see you later, Levi."

He didn't watch as she left, he turned his attention to the window instead, grabbing the cloth at his waist and soaking it before he began to rub the dull glass. He raised an eyebrow, before scowling. That damn Ackerman girl was walking through the courtyard, on the way to the entrance, carrying two buckets of water along with the Jaeger brat. "I hope you get soaked and catch pneumonia…" he whispered crossly, before catching himself. He'd been looking at Eren when that thought popped into his head. He frowned, then returned to viciously cleaning the windows, he'd have this room sparkling by the time he was finished.

Humanity's Strongest was walking down the hallway, carrying a half-empty bucket of dirty water he planned to throw outside. He looked all around him, scanning for any sign of dirt or grime the others might have missed, a good excuse to kick someone in the face.

"Heichou! Any idea what we should make for lunch?"

Levi looked over his shoulder to see Petra running down the hall to him. She smiled her usual pretty smile, "I was thinking a stew, we got some fresh beef today, it'd go really nice with the vegetables seeing as they're going to go bad soon."

Levi just shrugged and continued walking, "stew will be fine, just don't let that bald kid or food brat near the ingredients or we'll starve this week. And they'll have no teeth to chew with."

Petra giggled softly, "Heichou, you're so funny sometimes."

Levi shook his head with a sigh, walking down the stairs into the main hall. He walked to the door and out into the courtyard, throwing the water away before leaving the bucket by the door to be filled. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sound, before heading towards the dungeons. He managed to fool himself into believing it was just to make sure the brats were cleaning, and not copulating, but of course he simply wanted to fight with Mikasa.

Mikasa wasn't down there.

Levi's face was dark with annoyance as he approached Eren, who was scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and gave a nervous smile, "H-Heichou!"

"This place isn't near clean enough…disgusting…" the man replied, looking around as Eren got to his feet. He scowled, having to look _up _at the boy, "when you're done here, go help Petra in the kitchen, understand?"

Eren nodded, "yes sir," then looked over Levi and gave a little smile. Levi frowned and looked behind him, to see Mikasa walking quickly to them. "What are you doing here? Eren, did he hurt you?" she asked with a concerned, cross face, her hand on Eren's arm. Eren gave an embarrassed smile, his hands up as he shook his head, "no, Mikasa, jeez. Heichou isn't a monster."

Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise at that comment, but then began a glaring war with the girl before him. "Haven't you got kids to beat up?" she asked with a slight growl, pushing her adoptive brother back a step away from Levi. "Would you like to be one of them?" Levi replied back, cool as you please. "I bet you get off on that," Mikasa smirked, the sight just riling her superior up. "Maybe if you weren't a filthy, flat-chested half-breed I would," Levi growled. From the brief look of hurt that flashed on her face, he could see that stabbed at her. Eren nervously stepped forward, "Mikasa…stop, just go clean, I'll meet you for dinner."

Mikasa nodded, still watching Levi with burning eyes that could melt steel, then walked up the hallway. "A real man would've defended his sister's honour," Levi said as he looked at Eren disapprovingly, "even if it means a beating."

Eren looked down with shame, rubbing the back of his neck, "yes…Heichou…"

"Dumb brat," Levi replied, walking away to leave the boy to clean.

She jumped him when he entered his office for a break. He was genuinely surprised when closed the door and Mikasa tackled him to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled, pinning his arms down with her legs as she smacked him across the face. Levi grunted and looked to the angry girl above him, tasting blood on his lips, "attacking your superiors is a court-martial offense you piece of shit," he growled, before throwing his weight to one side to cast the girl off and pin her to the floor himself. He glared down at her, blood from his lip dripping onto Mikasa's cheek, "I suppose I could just beat you senseless myself and forget about this."

"Go ahead!"

Her answer shocked him, then he noticed the tears in her eyes. He grabbed her face with one hand, the other by her head. He scanned her eyes with his own angry ones, watching as the tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"Go on, bring it on, you bastard!"

Levi frowned in confusion, releasing his grip on her face to catch one of her falling tears. Mikasa slammed her head back against the floor, "DO IT!"

Levi cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips firmly to hers, unable to control himself at that moment. He felt the girl jump beneath him in surprise, making a confused sound. He didn't stop though, he continued to kiss her, almost fiercely. He could feel her warm tears on his hands, but was surprised to feel her kissing him back. He suppressed a groan as he lightly licked her lower lip, gently poking to ask for entry. He shivered as her tongue met his, her sweet taste like a drug. He flicked his tongue against hers before licking the tip gently. Levi growled softly and kissed the girl with an intense passion, then he came to his senses. He broke away, rather breathless as he looked down at her with widened eyes, Mikasa staring back with her tear-filled ones. "I think I should leave now, Heichou.." Mikasa whispered, prompting the man above her to quickly stand up. He offered her his hand to help her up, but Mikasa just shook her head and got up herself, rubbing her eyes as she left the room. Levi went to slump down in his chair, his eyes still wide with shock as he realised what he had done. He bit his lip gently, closing his eyes as he tilted back in his chair. That girl would be the death of him.

**Next: Chapter 3, the Military Ball is coming up soon, what's going to happen when alcohol flows so freely? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Levi had spent the past week avoiding Mikasa whenever he could. If she had told anyone what had happened, they certainly hadn't said anything to him. Everyone was normal around him, so he figured she had kept it to herself, though the memory kept floating around his mind, wrecking his concentration. During the unfortunate times he had to see her, like meal times or the occasional practice, she kept her eyes downcast and spoke not a word. It was driving him crazy. She still attempted to best him in everything, just now there was an uncomfortable silence that even the rest of Mikasa's peers picked up on. The Arlerlt boy seemed to be very curious; Levi had seen him watching both him and Mikasa closely, a slight frown on his face. He suspected something, but had the sense not to act. If he even _tried_ to bring it up Levi would shove a bucket down his neck. He wished he could forget about the whole mess. Part of him wanted to throw the girl from the top of the castle, yet he also wanted to taste her lips again, to feel her curious tongue play with his.

"Levi?"

The man looked up from his paperwork to see Erwin peeping in the door. Levi put down the pages and looked to the taller man blankly, "can I help you, Danchou?"

Erwin stepped in, one hand full of papers and the other running effortlessly through his hair as his tired eyes scanned the stack of work on Levi's desk, "I have the summons for the Military Ball. Seeing as there's not much of us, the whole Legion has been invited. I have orders here to forward the salary this month and send everyone to go find suitable attire, seeing as last year there was so much fighting and segregation between us and the Military Police and the Garrison too."

"I have a suit, don't bother forwarding my pay," Levi replied as he adjusted a stack of papers, "this is just an excuse for the Military Police to parade about in fancy Sina-wear anyway, shitheads."

"It'll be nice to relax for once though, enjoy some music and dancing," Erwin smiled, placing the dockets for pay on the table. Levi scoffed and looked to the window, "might find yourself a pretty little wife, Danchou."

"So might you, we do have some good looking Scouts," the blond chuckled, before turning to walk to the door, "maybe drop the cold act and ask one of our lovely ladies, it's not sexual harassment if it's just a dance!"

Like Hell was he going to invite anyone to the ball with him! Levi glared at his reflection in the mirror. The entire Legion had travelled from their HQ to Sina, which seemed like a massive amount for them, but with their puny 300 members, it was a small dent compared to the Military Police's 2000 and even smaller compared to the Garrison's 30,000. There was plenty of room for them in His Majesty's castle, though due to their distrust of anyone who was non-Scout, most of the lower-ranking Scouts were sharing rooms with friends or lovers. Levi, had his own room, its lavishness disgusted him. So much money spent on luxurious rooms, yet not enough to feed the starving people of the outer walls. Still, he appreciated how clean the place was. _That _he approved of. He continued his musings as he fixed his tie, looking to the door with a blank face when Hanji waltzed in. Disregarded her lack of femininity for once, she was wearing a long, navy evening gown that probably cost a fortune. He'd seen it on her before though, at previous gatherings of importance. She also had a white shawl draped over her arms, and her hair let down. In all fairness, she looked quite beautiful, though she couldn't help wearing her goggles atop her head. "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked with a grin, cooing over his 'monkey suit'. Erwin followed behind her, looking devilishly handsome in his uniform suit, "we'll be late, can't leave the rookies down there alone with those creatures."

Levi sighed and nodded, turning to follow the two out the door, he was dreading this.

Dinner had been superb, even he had to admit. Thankfully, the youngest of the Scouting Legion, the 104th, had behaved admirably, despite the freedom to consume as much as they wished. They were looking pretty sharp too, Levi figured Erwin had fattened their pay a little more than usual this month, which was why the boys wore Rose-quality suits, and the girls; fine dresses. He had managed to avoid seeing the Ackerman girl for the past few days, he was pretty sure right now she was seated down along his row, so he couldn't see her by accident. Though he was curious as to what sort of dress she was wearing. After dessert had been cleared away, 900 soldiers of the Scouting Legion, Military Police and Garrison, accompanied 100 civilians (the Royal Family included) to the ballroom, where sweet, lively music played and waiters milled about with champagne and little bite-sized nibbles on trays. Immediately, people began to dance, or group up to exchange what looked like lively banter. Levi was dragged by Erwin to speak with the higher-ups of the Military Police, much to his annoyance. "Are you enjoying yourself, Levi-Heichou?" Nile Dawk asked with a rather smug face, his third near-empty glass of Champagne in his hand. Before Levi could answer, Erwin jumped in with a witty tale to tell, knowing Levi's brutal honesty would just disrupt the atmosphere. Levi just scowled and grabbed a glass from a passing waiter, deciding he would just get polluted with alcohol for the night. He strolled through the dancers, watching as his recruits attempted to mimic the moves the older, more experienced soldiers were performing. By the time he was on his fifth glass, he found he was actually smiling and chuckling in amusement as he watched them. It seemed Jean was the only dancer with any talent, though Eren was attempting to show him up without realising that dancing with Armin was only making him look ridiculous. That, and the fact he kept stepping on the shota's toes. He then realised, as Sasha and Connie whirled past with tipsy giggles, Mikasa was not with the titan boy and his friend. He looked down the room with an unhappy frown, his tipsy state had him more expressive than usual. Which is why when he saw Mikasa leaning against a wall, he felt his heart leap, and he smiled. She was wearing a rather plain, long red dress, though it fitted her stunningly, and had a cheeky slit up the side. Her hair was held up, probably with pins fashioned from twine, all the girls were doing that lately, and she had a sweet half-fringe framing the side of her face. He frowned then, when he realised she was looking away as Military Police rookies flirted with her, he then became very angry.

"Gentlemen, would be ever-so-kind and get the fuck away from my rookie?"

Mikasa looked to Levi with wide, surprised eyes, though the three males around her looked to him with annoyed faces. "Rookie? Twerp, you're probably younger than us," one laughed, shaking his head. Levi growled. These idiots were either drunk, or didn't know who they were speaking to. "You would do better not to talk to my Heichou like that, Humanity's Strongest doesn't take kindly to those who joke about his height," Mikasa stated blankly, walking to stand by Levi's side. She reached to her hair, pulling a smile knife out from amongst her pinned-up locks, "we of the Scouting Legion don't like when you Bitch Brigade pigs disrespect our leaders."

"What did you say?" the tallest of the three glared at her and took a step forward, though paused as Mikasa took a fighting stance. Levi chuckled, folding his arms, "brats, this is Mikasa Ackerman. She is worth 100 soldiers, and has battled more titans than you've ever seen. She's almost as good as me."

"Levi, Ackerman!"

Levi looked over his shoulder as Erwin approached with a dark face. The 3 boys of the Military Police scattered immediately, and Mikasa slipped her knife back under her hair. "Danchou?" Levi smiled, he was really giving no fucks right now, especially as he signalled a waiter to come over with more wine. "Levi, what do you think you were doing?" Erwin asked crossly, his arms folded as he looked down at the short man. "Oh, here we go!" Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. He took two glasses from the tray the waiter offered, draining one after the other. He took one and handed it to Mikasa, "drink this."

Mikasa eyed the drink curiously, but sipped it, before taking a proper gulp. Erwin shook his head, "you're drunk, go to bed."

"I'm having a good time!" Levi grinned, tipping up the end of Mikasa's glass as she went to sip again, "c'mon Ackerman, don't be dainty with it, if you want to be better than me you have to drink more than me!"

Erwin took the empty glass from Mikasa, seeing her cheeks had turned pink, "Levi, Ackerman won't be able to handle as much as you yet. Go to bed."

Mikasa just glared and took another glass from the waiter, who was watching and trying to keep a straight face. "That's a good girl, drink up!" Levi hiccupped then and sighed, "ugh, fuck this party, I'm going for a walk."

"Ackerman, make sure he gets to his room in one piece," Erwin ordered, taking her glass from her again, "and make sure he gets there and leaves anyone on the way in one piece."

"Yes sir," Mikasa saluted, trying to ignore the lightness she felt. She took hold of Levi's arm then and led him through the crowd.

They were half-way through the crowd when Levi decided to grab hold of Mikasa's waist and took her hand to dance. "You're supposed to go to bed!" she hissed quietly, her cheeks red now as Levi twirled her and pulled her close again, the two moving in a lively circle. "You wanted to dance with me, don't lie, brat," Levi smirked, his cheeks tinged a light red. Mikasa growled and tried to pull him towards the door, but he just turned them and dipped her towards the ground, "where do you think you're going? A lady doesn't drag a man to bed."

"I'm trying to _leave you there_," she replied hotly as he pulled her up again. He twirled her once more before the song ended, then bowed with a little laugh, "sure you are, bring me then. Maybe we'll find those boys from the 'Bitch Brigade' again."

Mikasa sighed and took his arm once more, leading him from the crowds and music. Once out in the hall, Levi slipped his arm around her waist, refusing to release her despite her angry whispers. "Oh shut up, I'm doing this to make sure I don't fall over," Levi said as he pinched her hip lightly. Mikasa jumped and glared at him. Another waiter was making his way down the hall with fresh Champagne, prompting Levi to stop him and drain another glass. "Drink," he said as he pushed a glass into Mikasa's hand, "remember what I said?"

The girl started slightly and grabbed two glasses, chugging them down before waving the waiter away crossly. She then grabbed Levi's sleeve and dragged him down the hall, "you're going to bed now you son of a bitch."

"That's no way to talk to Heichou!" Levi grinned, stumbling slightly with drunkenness. "Oh shut up," she growled, quoting him as they made their way through the halls.

Halfway there, Mikasa really felt the alcohol kick in. She tripped over her own feet, and would've fallen had Levi not caught her around her waist. He pulled her upright again, back against him. "Someone's a little drunk I think," he whispered in her ear with a smirk, causing her to blush and break away from his grip. "I'm fine you damn midget," she glared, her cheeks rosy red. Levi just laughed, a sound Mikasa had never truly heard before. She watched him curiously, it was so odd to see him smiling. Levi marched past her then, grabbing her wrist, "come on! Mission's almost complete!"

The girl stumbled but followed him, all the way to his door. Levi stretched, then opened it and stepped inside. Without realising, Mikasa stepped in behind him, shut the door, and turned him to kiss him passionately. Levi was shocked, but kissed her back without a second beat. He pressed her to the door, his hands on her hips, keeping her close as her own arms encircled his neck. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, one hand moving up her side to cup her cheek. Her little moan made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, prompting him to lift the girl and carry her to his bed. He laid her down roughly, moving his kisses to her neck as her hands lightly tugged his hair. "You dirty old man," she whispered, biting her lip as he gently sucked her flesh. "Shut up you dirty girl, you jumped me," he whispered back, nipping her skin then and marvelling at her little gasp. He slipped a hand down to push up the fabric of her dress, stroking one slender thigh as he continued to kiss and taste the sweet flesh of her neck. "I can't stand you," she moaned, gripping the back of his neck as he left small hickeys along her shoulder. Levi smirked and kissed her firmly once more, "the feeling's mutual, little bitch."

Before Levi could go any further, he heard a knock at the door. Mikasa shoved him off her and stood up, wobbling as she fixed her messy hair and dress. "Who is it?" Levi called as he sat up with an annoyed face, glaring as Hanji fell in the door. "Levi!" she laughed, she was legless with drink, "I've such a story to tell you!"

Levi couldn't protest as Hanji plonked herself down on his lap. He saw Mikasa staring, before she turned and left the room. He sighed with annoyance, wondering how he was going to shut up the drunken wench on his lap.

**Chapter 4's next! Well… Levi really is an old hentai-san, isn't he?! What's going to happen next…? Don't forget to follow if you wanna hear more ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He had to stop kissing her!

Levi was hiding beneath his hood en route to the Scouting Legion headquarters. He tried to ignore the thumping in his skull, but found it preferable to focus on that rather than remembering the sounds of Mikasa moaning. He leaned forward with a tiny groan, shutting his eyes as he gripped the reigns of his horse tighter. Hanji rode up beside him then with a tired chuckle. Everyone was exhausted today, except Erwin who was just fine as always. Hanji poked Levi's side,

"I'm sorry I puked on your bed."  
"Shut up."

I'm sorry I locked you out of your room."

"Shut up."  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep and forgot to let you back in."

"I'm going to shove my sword up your ass, Shitty Glasses."  
"What was Mikasa Ackerman doing in your room?"

Levi quickly looked to the woman then, eyes a little wider than usual. Hanji raised an eyebrow in surprise, then frowned, "no…no way."

"What are you talking about?" he sighed, looking back to the path once more. "Were you planning on having sex with one of our rookies?" Hanji asked with disbelief. She spoke so loudly he nearly fell off his horse. He grabbed her by her cloak and pulled her close, "if you shout something like that again I'll feed you to the titans you're so crazy about."

"But you hate her!" Hanji was shocked. Levi shook his head with an angry sigh, "I despise her."

"Then what- argh!" Levi kicked his foot out, hitting his comrade's horse and sending it galloping off ahead in fright. He groaned softly, hoping to be back at HQ soon to go to bed.

Levi curled up in bed once he got to his room, a Do Not Disturb sign on his door. Unsurprisingly, it was ignored. Petra walked in with a pot of coffee, which she left on his dresser along with a cup, before silently leaving again. This confused him, she didn't even smile. Maybe she was hungover too. Next in was Nanaba, with a few sandwiches on a plate. She also refused to smile and say anything, leaving in moments. Levi sat up with a frown, something was wrong. It all became clear when Mike came in, looking confused. "You tried to fuck the Ackerman girl?" he asked as he stood by the bed. Levi had been in the middle of sipping coffee when the man walked in, so his question made him spit it out in shock, "where the hell did you hear that, Mike?!"

"Hanji told Petra and Auruo and they told everyone else!"

Levi groaned and put his coffee down before slumping back onto his bed, "I didn't try to fuck her, nothing happened!"

"I can smell her on you Levi, something happened," Mike replied, a dark look on his face from being lied to. Levi glared at him, "I didn't try to have sex with her."

"What did you do then?" Mike asked as he sat down on the bed, "no one gives a damn about you trying to get some from her, she's a beautiful girl and a damn fine soldier. They're just concerned because she's coming up to 16 soon and she'll be able to marry then."

"Mike, I hate her with a passion, I'm not going to marry her," Levi scoffed, turning on his side away from his friend. "If you hate her so much why did you kiss her, dance with her, have her so close I can smell her so easily she might as well be in this room?" Mike frowned then and peeked under the bed, "she's not in here, is she Levi?"

"No she isn't!" Levi growled, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be behaving so indecently with her if you don't plan on marrying her, she's a child until she turns 16, if you were engaged to her it would be fine, but you're not, you're pretending to hate her like a stupid 10 year old," Mike said as he stood up, annoyed now, "act you age, just because you're short doesn't mean you can act like one of the brats."

Levi growled and sat up to reply, but Mike just slammed the door, the sound sending a massive ache crashing through the man's head.

Mike, being the good friend he was, spent the next few days dispelling the rumours about Levi. It didn't stop the few chuckles and looks Heichou was getting as he went about his business. Levi hadn't seen Mikasa since that night, and he had begun to wonder where she was. Not out of concern, but over the fact he was bored now. She gave him a challenge, especially when they were training in the forest, gliding through the air and slicing at dummies. He decided to go see what experiments Hanji was up to, mostly because there was no doubt in his mind that Eren would be there and he would know where that irritating girl was.

"Get in the well Eren!"

"Hanji-san, please!"

"C'mooon! Do it!"

"But..!"

"Doooo iiiiiit!"

Hanji was out back behind the castle, by the old, dried up well where she once again planned to throw Eren down and have him practise titan-shifting. Levi smirked slightly at the Jaeger boy's wide eyes, the nervousness clear on his face. "Levi! Kick him down the well!" Hanji grinned when she saw him. Eren looked to the short man with horror, taking a step back as Levi approached. "Eren, where is Ackerman? Skipping practice results in docked pay," Levi said as he walked closer, watching as Eren grew edgier. "M-Mikasa? She said she was going today, I don't know where she is," Eren was raising his hands now with a scared smile, not liking the dark look on Levi's face. Hanji watched Levi with a smirk of her own, resting her elbow on his shoulder, "Levi, it's so sweet you're looking for your little love, but can it not interrupt my research please?"

Levi growled, his face growing darker. "I-I-I think she might be hiding out somewhere! Maybe try the dungeons, or the forest, Heichou! She could be on foot!" Eren was freaking out now, Levi was fuming. "Get in the fucking well, Eren!" he growled, sending the boy flying with a roundhouse kick. He walked away then, ignoring the explosion of heat and steam behind him as the pain from hitting the bottom of the well caused Eren to shift. "Thanks Levi!" Hanji called with a laugh, jumping up and down with delight.

Levi spent the next two hours combing the area for Mikasa. He needed to speak with her, too see if she even remembered what happened that night. Sure, she had thrown herself at him, but surely it was just because he had made her chug what…5 glasses of champagne? Even on a full stomach, she was too young to begin to handle any alcohol.

_Too young._

He growled at the thought, she was no child. She was a soldier, she was a woman soon, she was almost 16, and she could do what she wanted. He frowned then, why was he trying to justify what they did? He didn't care for her, she just had some curious effect on him, she was alluring and strong and she pissed him the fuck off. Besides, it wasn't as if the others weren't flirting and fooling around with the younger recruits. As soldiers, this was what happened when so few were confined to a large, empty barracks with nothing to do but eat and train until they had an expedition to go on. Mikasa probably got plenty of offers from other Scouts anyway, not only the ones her own age. She could be fooling around with one right now for all he knew. Levi was surprised at the rage he felt at that thought, thinking of someone else's lips on hers, someone's hands caressing her skin, making her gasp and moan and shriek with delight. He punched the wall beside him, growling angrily before he broke into a run. He ran through the halls, up and down stairs, until he reached her bedroom and kicked the door open. There she was, sitting on the windowsill, looking to him with a shocked face. He just glared and walked briskly across the room to grab her shoulders, "marry me, brat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Marry me, brat!"

He didn't know what had prompted this crazy behaviour of his, but Levi knew that he didn't want anyone else's hands on Mikasa Ackerman. He may not have been able to stand her, he may have hated her and found her infuriating, but she was _his_. Mikasa just stared at Levi with a mix of confusion and shock, her mouth open slightly as she tried to find words to reply. Levi just growled and kissed her fiercely, pulling her close to him as he did. "Say yes before I throw you out the window," he whispered crossly, his hands cupping her cheeks as he kissed her again. Mikasa was still dazed, distracted by his anger, his kisses, that crazy, crazy request of his. She then growled herself and pushed him away, smacking him across the face, "you midget bastard! That's not how you propose to someone!"

Levi rubbed his cheek with a scowl, grabbing Mikasa's wrist, "remember what I said about the window?!"

"I hate you! You're such an angry, horrible, brutal son of a bitch!" Mikasa yelled, trying to pull her wrist away. Levi watched her curiously, his grip still firm as he scanned her face. She really was beautiful when she was angry. "Why did you kiss me that night then, why have you let me kiss you before?" Levi asked as he tugged her wrist and pulled her close, his other arm around her waist as he scanned her eyes, "don't get me wrong, I hate you just as much you filthy little Halfling."

Mikasa blushed, trying to pull out of his grip. She refused to meet his gaze as she struggled, though it only made Levi's grip tighten. He dropped her wrist to carefully hold her chin between his forefinger and thumb , then gave her a long, gentle kiss before releasing her. "I won't toss you out the window today, but I expect an answer soon," he said as he turned to walk out. "You'll never have an answer if you don't learn how to propose properly!" Mikasa growled, throwing an apple at his head. He caught it with ease and took a bite out of it before throwing it back, "stop skipping practice too."

He closed the door as Mikasa shrieked with anger, cursing him and throwing things.

Heichou sat with Petra and Auruo in the mess hall, poking at his stew with a blank face. He rested his chin upon his palm, his eyes sweeping slowly around the room, taking note of everyone there. Mikasa was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Eren and Armin, taking bestial bites of her roll whilst the boys watched her nervously. He smirked and sipped his spoonful of soup, grunting when Hanji burst into the mess hall, ran over and knocked into the table, shoving it back into his stomach. "Watch it, Shitty Glasses!" he growled, rubbing his stomach before Hanji grabbed his collar in both hands, pulling him closer. She scanned his face with wide, serious eyes, then spoke, "you…proposed…"

Levi blushed scarlet and pulled away, dusting his cape with a cross face. Petra looked shocked, and Auruo OF COURSE bit his tongue as he attempted to talk. "It's none of your business Hanji, stay out of it," Levi replied, ducking his head as he shovelled stew into his mouth.

"He didn't propose, actually."

Levi nearly choked, Mikasa was standing by Hanji, her usual blank expression now one of irritation. "He ordered me to marry him, that's not a proposal," she said, glaring at him before walking away. Other Scouts were watching this, the small room was soon bustling with shocked whispers. Levi grew more annoyed, and eventually flipped the table over. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, RIGHT NOW," he yelled, silencing the room immediately. It had been a while since anyone had seen the Corporal so angry. "You ALL will stay OUT of my business, otherwise I will personally kick the shit out of each and every one of you, do I make myself clear!?" he growled, he was practically twitching with rage. "SIR!" the Scouts stood and saluted, before taking their seats again. Petra and Hanji were sighing, fixing the table as Auruo cleaned his bloody face with a handkerchief. Mikasa just stood off to the side, Eren and Armin next to her, questioning her quietly but incessantly. "I've lost my appetite, clean this damn mess up," he growled, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Erwin came to his office later, concerned about how worked up Levi had been. He just walked right in and sat down, not bothered to knock. Levi looked up from his book, then peered out at the taller man from over his glasses, "what do you want, Erwin?"

"You proposed to Ackerman, but it seems she has rejected you," Erwin replied with a blank face, watching the man behind the desk. "She hasn't rejected me, she hasn't given me an answer, she's insisted that it wasn't a true proposal," Levi said crossly, looking away with what could almost be considered a pout. Erwin raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, "how did you ask her?"

"I went to her room and told her to marry me," Heichou replied with a shrug, placing a bookmark in his book. Erwin chuckled and leaned forward, "a little birdy told me that you ran there, kicked her door in and ordered her with the words 'marry me, brat,'. It's not very romantic, is it?"

"Who told you that?" Levi asked with a slight blush, closing his book. "Nanaba keeps watch over the girls' rooms, she saw the whole thing and told Hanji and I," Erwin smiled, "Levi, I think Ackerman might actually have feelings for you, but both her pride and yours are getting in the way. Propose again, be romantic, I know there's something there between the two of you."

Levi scowled and got up to put his book on the shelf, not wanting to admit that his old friend and boss seemed to be making sense. "How do…I be romantic?" he asked quietly, sitting down again, unable to meet the blond's gaze. "You could take her somewhere, make her a meal, I can issue some free time for you," Erwin grinned, he was actually quite happy a woman had finally caught Levi's eye. "Dammit, I hate the bitch! She should just do as she's told and accept my offer!" Levi exclaimed, not liking the idea of having to be…_nice_. Erwin leaned across the table and flicked Levi between the eyes, making the shorter man jump, "quit being an idiot and make her yours before someone else steals her from you. If a man is too harsh to a woman for too long, she will fall out of love with him and be lost forever."

"You think she loves me?" Levi asked in disbelief, it showing on his face. Erwin shrugged and stood up, "get her alone, be sweet, maybe give her a gift, do something to show you genuinely want her to be your wife."

Levi sighed heavily when Erwin left, rubbing the bridge of his nose gently. He looked to the window, he had no idea what to do.

**Sheesh Levi, get your shit together. Bitch be flippin' tables and shit. Damn. Hope you liked this chapter guys, Chapter 6 coming soon, will Heichou be able to woo the lovely Miss Ackerman? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

If he didn't have her soon he was going to go completely mad. Levi watched as Mikasa shot through the threes with her 3DMG, twisting, twirling, moving effortlessly around the forest. Whenever one of the titan-dummies was raised, she became a blur, her blades flashing in the sunlight that permeated the trees. She was ignoring him now, since his little fit in the mess hall two weeks before. He found himself actually _trying _to get her attention. "Arlerlt, strike harder!" he yelled as he shot past the shota boy, who had barely left a dent in the dummy's neck. "Springer! Pay attention or be eaten, I don't give a fuck!" Connie nearly crashed into a surprise dummy's mouth. Levi shot after Mikasa, who was being tailed by Eren. They seemed to be competing today, the two. Of course, Eren was nowhere near the same league as his foster sister. Levi almost smiled as she stole another kill from the boy, but he caught himself and zipped ahead of both of them, utterly destroying the few up ahead, "quit slacking off you brats!"

He was surprised when Mikasa shot past him and lightly smacked the side of his head, a frown on her face as she cut through the next target. Levi stopped on a branch, touching the side of his head with a confused look. He looked around the tree to see Eren and Mikasa stop nearby. He growled as Mikasa began to fix Eren's belts, standing far too close to him. He could see Eren's face reddening, and he smirked just a little when the boy stepped away bashfully. He then launched himself off again, past them. Of course, just to be a prick, he tapped Mikasa lightly on the head as he went. He heard her growl, which made him genuinely laugh as he turned and headed back towards the HQ. "Practice is over, brats!" he called as he passed the other rookies, who soon turned to follow him.

Levi stretched as he sat in Erwin's office, gazing around with a bored expression as his squad, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba and a few others entered the room. Erwin sat at his desk with his feet on the table, much to Levi's annoyance, as his boots were filthy. "What's going on, Danchou?" Petra asked with a smile, sitting on the sofa opposite Levi. "We're going on an expedition into Wall Maria," he said with a serious face, watching his Scouts carefully. The faces in the room were grim, except for Hanji of course, who immediately grinned and exclaimed with happiness. "This is going to be great! So much research, there might be Aberrants about! How long are we going for?" the woman asked, practically drooling. "For as long as we can. We need to see what the area is like at the moment, perhaps capture another titan to experiment on, as there's only so much we can do to Eren," Erwin replied. "Will he be coming with us?" Erd asked, he was next to Petra, watching their boss with a frown. Erwin nodded and stood, looking to the window. "He has to come with us in case we need his abilities, the other rookies shall stay here this time, they can come on the next expedition," he said as he watched the younger ones down below. Levi felt himself relax ever-so-slightly, he realised he'd been wondering if Mikasa was going to come with them. He sighed a little; he didn't even call her 'the brat' or 'the Ackerman girl' in his head anymore. "When do we leave?" he asked, keeping his neutral expression on his face. "Tomorrow," came the reply.

Levi couldn't sleep.

She had continued to ignore him, even when he was right beside her, and it was really pissing him off now. He got out of bed, stretching and groaning softly. He got dressed and left his room. Despite it being dark out, he left the castle and went to walk out of the courtyard, hands in his pockets. It was rather chilly out, but he hadn't bothered with his jacket. He just wore his shirt, pants and boots. There was a light wind blowing, ruffling his hair as he looked up at the moon with tired eyes. He sighed and carried on walking. He wanted to see her, one more time before he left. They'd be leaving at dawn, the rookies would all still be asleep, safe from this dangerous expedition where some would not come home. He could be one of them. He might leave, and die, never to taste Mikasa's sweet lips ever again, to hold her warm body close, even if she insulted him, he just wanted to see her. He sat down on the crumbly stone wall by the path, running a hand through his hair with a frown. He looked down at his shirt, he'd only done up the last few buttons out of tired laziness. He was quite a sight at that moment in time. He sat up straight then, looking back over his shoulder, "Mikasa, you should be in bed."

Mikasa was standing a few meters away, her long cream dress flowing lightly in the breeze, "I couldn't sleep. You're all going on an expedition tomorrow."  
Levi stood, turning with his hands in his pockets to look at her properly, his head tilted slightly to the side, "Eren will be alright. He'll come back alive."

"I know he will," she replied softly, looking down with a sigh. Levi walked around the wall, walking straight up to her and pulling her close. He hugged her tight, feeling her tense in surprise. "Give me a kiss before I leave you," he said softly, one arm around her waist, one hand gently running through her hair. He marvelled at its softness. "Stupid midget…you're meant to _ask_ for a kiss…" Mikasa whispered, she was clearly upset. Levi tilted her chin up and smiled ever-so-slightly, "may I have a kiss, before I leave you, Mikasa..?"

Mikasa nodded, tears escaping down her cheeks as she gave him a long, soft kiss, her arms around his neck as he held her close. "Come back," she whispered to his lips, which made him smile sadly. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a few loving kisses, "I can't promise that. I'll never be able to."

With that, he took one last look at her and walked away, leaving his beautiful Halfling by the broken wall.

The chosen Scouts left at dawn as planned, a tired Levi among them as they got on their horses and galloped through the courtyard and out down the path. The thunderous sound of hooves woke Mikasa from her sleep, and she jumped from her bed to look out the window. She never did see them leave, for what was waiting upon her windowsill took her attention. It was a letter.

_Mikasa,_

_My infuriating, loathsome, beautiful, amazing Mikasa, I'm gone now. I don't know if I'll be coming back to you. I don't know if I'll ever get to see your face again, or hear your voice. I may be Humanity's Strongest, but I'm only human, and humans die. I want you to know, that if this is really my last expedition, that my heart is yours, you damned Halfling brat. I'm fighting for you now, and every titan I slay will be to make this world a little bit safer for you. It's taken me too long to realise how I feel about you. I may have wasted the only chance I had at happiness, the only chance I had to show you what is feels like to be loved. You see, I accidentally fell hopelessly, and completely, in love with you, Mikasa Ackerman. I never wanted to admit it. I wanted to be better than you, I didn't want to be overtaken by some little brat from Wall Maria. I tried so hard to ignore my true feelings and hate you, I wanted to simply best you, to have you submit to me, to be mine as a servant, an inferior brat to use and lord over. I just can't think that way anymore and I honestly hate it. I'm not a loving man, you know that. But I know what it feels like now, to want to have someone close all the time, to want to hold them, kiss them, keep them safe. I understand now that my proposal was terrible. I should've been gentler, I should've been nicer, even before I kicked in your door and ordered you to marry me. I just couldn't stand the thought of someone else having you. You're mine, Mikasa. I love you. If I come back alive, I want you to meet me at the broken wall. I want you to give me an answer, beautiful girl. _

_If I come back to you, will you marry me?_

_Forever yours,_

_Levi._

Mikasa fell to her knees in tears, for under the letter was a glinting ruby engagement ring. "Come back," she whispered through sobs, "come back, please…!"

**Man, I made myself sad with this chapter ;A; **

**LEVI IS AN ASSHOLE. EVEN WHEN HE'S BEING ROMANTIC. IN HIS WEIRD WAY. Ugh. CHAPTER 7'S UP NEXT, WILL IT BE THE FINAL ONE?! OOOH. I actually don't know. Drop me a review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a month since he'd left her. Right now Levi was thundering away on his horse for dear life, a 12 meter class titan was chasing him, and he was in flat terrain. He looked around with a frown, wondering where the others were, he hadn't seen them since this titan and others appeared. He cursed and rose up from his saddle, then propelled himself from his horse's back, flipping upside-down as he shot the wires from his 3DMG directly at the grinning titan. He cast his weight to the side, launching himself around the monster. He retracted the wires as he flew through the air, turning to face the back of the titan. He then shot them again into the back of its shoulder and used them to drag him in. With a flash of steel, he sliced through the creature's neck, blood and steam gushing out as it fell to the ground. He landed gracefully on its back, examining his bloodied clothes and hands with disgust. He took this time to look around once more, there was not a single Scout in sight. This worried him immensely, and he whistled for his horse. He climbed off the titan's corpse, waiting for his steed to return. He felt very unprotected right now, very edgy. He had 5 good blades left, one had dulled too much with that kill, but his tanks were pretty much full. Still, the silence in the grassland was unnerving. He began to walk in the direction his horse had ran, whistling once more for it. He smiled when he saw it return, he'd go find the others and tell Erwin it was about damn time they returned to the castle.

By the time he found the others, it was a massacre. Happy titans lurched about as Scouts flew about, fell, or were bitten out of the air. The scent of blood was strong, and the clash of blades and screams were piercing. With wide, fearful eyes, Levi forced his horse to run along the bare perimeter of this battlefield, scanning the carnage for a sign of his squad, of Erwin, of Hanji, of Eren. He saw a small group up ahead, all on horseback and evidently retreating for the Wall once more. It was too late for the others, they were trapped in the titans' clutches, fodder. Levi growled angrily and kicked his horse's sides, prompting it to move faster. He had to catch up, he had to get back to Mikasa, he wouldn't let that night be her last memory of them. He had spent all month aching to return to that damn brat, to hold her in his arms again. Even if she still had no answer for him, he would keep asking, he would work for it, he would take her on walks and bring her to watch the stars, he would steal kisses from her in the stables, bring her little gifts of candy or paste jewels to sparkle for her. He couldn't afford to buy her pretty things and fancy foods or clothes, but he would give her what he could. He had given her his mother's ring after all. That was the only piece of his family he had left, and he would go back, go _home_, and see it sparkling on Mikasa's finger. He took one of his flares from his belt and set it in its launcher, he had to let them know he was there. He shot the flare up ahead of them, and saw them look back. He smiled, glad they had noticed him, but then he frowned, something was off, they were turning around again and shouting. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened.

Levi then disappeared into the mouth of the Aberrant that had launched itself at him. Humanity's Strongest had been eaten.

Mikasa had spent all month either training, or looking out her window for Levi. She barely ate, she barely slept. She was worried sick, about her love but also about her brother. She would've gone with them, but Mike had ordered her to stay put, on Levi's orders. Once again she was sitting on her windowsill, Nanaba had seen how tired she looked and made her go rest. She fiddled with the ruby ring, she was wearing it on a string around her neck, she hadn't been able to put it on her finger since she'd seen it. She admired the little pink lights the cut ruby cast upon her skin, she'd never held such a precious jewel before. She couldn't wait for Levi to come back and tell her about it, she didn't even know it was called a ruby, she had been calling it 'a red jewel'. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the bell ring. _The Scouts were coming home! _She quickly put on her shoes and bolted from her room, past the laughing girls who followed, wanting to see the couple reunite. The relationship between Mikasa and Levi had become something very special within the castle, people genuinely wanted them together. Mikasa couldn't keep the smile off her face as she raced into the courtyard and beyond, not stopping until she could see her comrades herself. She then frowned. Of the 50 or so who had left, there were only 15 remaining. She could see Erwin, Hanji beside him, Eren too, which of course brought a grin to her face, her brother was safe! She saw Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, but she couldn't see her Levi. She then felt her blood run cold as she saw their expressions. She watched as Eren spotted her, the first to do so. She shook her head as he jumped from his horse and ran to her, "Mikasa!"

"W-Where is he, Eren…?" she called, unable to move, her eyes fearful. Then she saw the tears on her brother's face. She took a step back, her hands rising to her face, "no…"

"Mikasa…" Eren stopped before her, on his face a mix of upset and pain, "I'm sorry, I…"

Mikasa shook her head, covering her face, "no, no, no!"

Eren grabbed his sister and pulled in for a tight hug, the pair falling to their knees as Mikasa lost her ability to stand. She cried into his chest, unable to find the words to voice the agony she was feeling. "I'm so sorry…" Eren whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tightened his grip around her. The rookies who had followed Mikasa so happily, waiting to see her finally show her love to their Heichou, stood in shock a few meters away. Hanji could be heard crying now too, Levi had been a tremendous loss. Humanity's Strongest, their friend, Mikasa's love, he was gone.

**Chapter 8 coming soon, once I get rid of these horrible feels. I'M SORRY. I AM. THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A ROMCOM BUT IT TURNED INTO THIS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I'M STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE THE SECOND I POST THIS, SO IF YOU'RE READING THIS JUST KNOW THAT I'M WRITING RIGHT NOW, OR MIGHT EVEN HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. DON'T HATE ME. MIKASA WILL HEAL, SHE WILL, SHE WILL BE OK. JUST DON'T BE UPSET THAT LEVI IS DEAD. Yeah no, if you're upset that's ok. I wrote this and I'm actually upset. Anyway, onto the next and final chapter, Mikasa's letting go. **

**Edit: To those of you who don't want to read anymore because Levi's dead, just read the next damn chapter. Seriously. You'll be kicking yourself if you don't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mikasa was not handling the news of Levi's death well. Due to the high stress and grief, Erwin had assigned her time off, which she spent barricaded in Levi's room. She would push the bookshelf up over the door to keep others out as she hid in his bed and cried. It was as if there was a massive chasm in her heart, an empty space that would never be filled again. Hanji had informed her as to how he went. The thought brought about such a wave of upset she would scream into his pillows. It was even worse than the grief she had felt when Armin told her Eren had been eaten. But she had a mission to complete at the time, she had lives to save at the time, she had a distraction. She had nothing now. Empty days, hours, minutes, she wished it would all just end. She ignored every attempt Eren and Armin made to take care of her. The most she could do was bathe and eat a little, only because she didn't want to sully Levi's sheets, and the food killed the headaches she got from crying. Most days she would just sleep in his bed, or else sit in his chair and attempt to read the books on his shelves. They were too difficult for her though, she hadn't learned how to read such large, confusing words. This just upset her more, thinking how if she hadn't been so hard-headed, there might have been nights they sat on that chair together, and he could've told her what stories lay within those books. Losing Levi was killing her, she needed help.

She went to Petra, seeing as she was one of the kindest, sweetest women in the Scouting Legion. Hanji was still pretty upset herself, but she had her research to distract her, Mikasa didn't want to disturb that and have her even more upset. She had asked the older woman to meet her by the old well, where Eren usually got kicked down. She sat on its edge, sniffling a little as she wiped her eyes and waited for the woman. "Hey Mikasa, nice of you to ask for a chat today," Petra said as she walked over and sat beside her. She rubbed the girl's back gently, "the boys told me you're not handling Levi's passing well, I understand why…"

"I just…need help…" Mikasa whispered in reply. If she spoke any louder, her voice would've broken and she would've just cried. "Well I will help you, and I know Eren and the others want to help you too," Petra smiled sadly, sniffling a little herself. Levi had been her squad leader, she had idolised him. "What will make the pain go away…?" she asked as she wiped away a few tears that had escaped. "Talking about him might help," Petra suggested as she waved Auruo and Erd away, the men having appeared at the back door. The sight of upset women was definitely enough to send them running, luckily Mikasa didn't see them. "You loved him very much, didn't you, Mikasa?" the older woman asked as she watched the girl sadly, noting the ring that hung from her neck. "I tried so hard not to…" she whispered in reply, before breaking down again. Petra frowned sadly and hugged Mikasa close, rubbing her back as she whispered it would be alright. That was the last thing Mikasa said, too upset to keep talking. After she left Petra she went back to Levi's room, wrapping on of his shirts around herself as she sat in his chair. She looked out the window, the last few rays of sunshine trickling in as the sun went down. She held the ring tight in her hand, and sighed.

When the moon was full and round, Mikasa made her way out of the castle and into the courtyard. She looked around, fiddling with her dress as she walked out down the path. She nibbled her lip gently as she slowly approached the old, broken wall where they had their last kiss. She sat upon it, wiping away rebellious tears that refused to stay put, and looked up at the stars. "I miss you," she said softly, the moonlight glinting gently on the ring that hung by her heart, "there are no words to describe how much I miss you, Levi…"  
"Do you really think I'd let death take me from you? You stupid Halfling."

Mikasa jumped from the wall and turned with wide eyes, Levi was walking slowly up the path, injured, dirty, evidently exhausted as he used his sword to help stay upright. Mikasa couldn't speak, surely she was dreaming. Levi had been eaten! "Say something, brat, I'm not a ghost," Levi gave her a weak smile, which broke the spell. Mikasa ran to him with a sob and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. The hug winded him, but he just wiped the blood from his mouth and hugged her back. "I'm sorry I took so long, my love," he whispered, finding it hard not to use her as leverage seeing as he'd dropped his sword to hug her. "You dumb, son of a bitch!" Mikasa cried, cupping his cheeks to pepper his face with kisses, she didn't care how dirty or bloody he was, he was alive, her love, her Levi, was _alive_. Levi gave a soft chuckle and scanned her eyes, wiping the tears from her face, "I love you," he smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you more, you midget bastard, I hate you so much!" she whispered, half laughing, half crying as she kissed him again and again. Levi reached down for his sword with a grunt, leaning on it as Mikasa took his arm to place it around her waist, "hold on to me, let's get you home…"

Levi smiled and held her waist tightly, the pair making their way slowly up the path to the dark castle, where Mikasa took him to the infirmary before running to wake Hanji and Erwin. He had explaining to do, like how he had survived the titan, and how he had gotten back. But most importantly…

Levi still had to hear an answer.

**HA. DID YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO KILL OFF ****_LEVI_****!? REALLY? I MAY BE A HEARTLESS BITCH BUT I WOULD NEVER KEEP TWO LOVERS APART. BULLSHIT IS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE IS OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN. SING SONGS OF JOY, HEICHOU **

**IS **

**ALIVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Levi hissed as Hanji dabbed at his wounds with antiseptic, he had quite a lot of them. Mikasa sat by his side, holding his hand as the shirtless male gritted his teeth. "We saw you get eaten, Levi, how did you escape?" Erwin asked with a frown. The man looked quite funny in his pyjamas, but no one was in a laughing mood right now. Levi had a huge bite mark on his side, titan teeth-marks etched into his flesh, and infected by the looks of things. He definitely had at least 2 broken ribs, which was incredible considering he could have been crushed. He was bruised, bloody, with various other cuts along his torso, and his legs. There was little shyness amongst Scouts, so there was no objection as Hanji cut his trousers from him, they were caked with blood and dirt, they wouldn't have been able to simply take them off. They had to cut his shirt from him too, his cape had come off easily enough. Levi made a tsk sound as he looked himself over, he was filthy, but his wounds needed to be seen to before he could bathe. "It swallowed me whole, disgusting thing," Levi replied, his voice hoarse. Mikasa offered him a cup of water, which he took with a slight smile and drained, before clearing his throat and continuing, "I had my blades still, though I panicked a little at first when I fell into its stomach…"

Mikasa frowned as Levi shuddered and shut his eyes, stroking the back of his hand gently as she waited for him to continue. He growled then as Hanji examined his left leg, "that hurts, Shitty Glasses!"

"Never thought I'd be so happy to hear you call me that," Hanji chuckled. She had been so shocked when Mikasa all but broke down her door, and had burst into happy tears the second she saw her dear friend. Erwin had been just as happy, but minus the tears. "You've got a fracture down here," she said as she went to grab two splints and some bandages. Levi cursed under his breath as she then bound his leg tightly. "You still haven't said how you got out," Erwin pressed, the man leaning against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest. "I'm slightly preoccupied with injuries right now, Erwin, give me a second to breath," Levi sighed, his hand squeezing Mikasa's gently. He was so glad to be back beside her again, he really was, it made all this pain just a little more bearable. "I had my blades, as I said, and once I managed to get my head above whatever the fuck that filthy liquid was, I began to slice at the wall of its stomach, until I fell out," Levi continued, he looked paler than usual as he said it, "it took so long, it kept rehealing, and once I was out it picked me up and bit me again, but I had already launched my manoeuvre gear at the nearest titan, and dragged myself out before it bit any harder."

"When you're better you're going to tell me all about what it was like in there, it could help my research," Hanji said as she began to bandage up his chest and sides. "I hope I take weeks to recover then," he growled, wincing with pain. "We're going to have to brief you on this officially, Levi, and have you declared alive again. I also need to know where you've been for the last 3 weeks since you escaped, but for now you should rest," Erwin said as he began to walk to the door, "and, I'm glad to see you again."

Levi gave a quiet chuckle, "thanks, Danchou."

Despite Hanji's protests that Levi not get his bandages wet, he took a crutch and went to the bathroom, Mikasa following and heating the bath for him. He sat on the edge of the old iron tub, sighing gently as he closed his eyes for a moment. They opened wide when he suddenly felt Mikasa kiss him gently. He cupped her cheek and kissed her back, before remembering how filthy his hands were. He quickly pulled back, "let me clean first, you shouldn't have to get grimy too."

"Do you really think I care about a little dirt right now?" she asked with a little chuckle, kissing him again before checking the water temperature, it would take a while to heat up. "Your hair's gotten a little longer…" he said quietly, watching her with a tired smile. Mikasa touched her hair with a surprised look, "has it? I hadn't noticed."

"I spent every night of the past 7 weeks dreaming about you, the Mikasa in my dreams, the girl I left, her hair was just a bit shorter," he replied, looking away with a shy face, something Mikasa had never seen before. She surprised him with a warm hug, such a soft touch had been missed terribly. Levi slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder gently, he could feel her body shaking as she tried not to cry. "It's ok, I'm here, you stupid thing," he whispered with a little smile. "I hate you so so much," she whispered back, sniffling a little as she held him close. "I love you too," he chuckled softly, kissing her shoulder gently before letting her go. He checked the water then, "hello first bath in weeks…I shall enjoy you…"

"I'm going to go get you some food, do you need help getting in?" she asked as she watched him stand up with his crutch. The man shook his head, cupping her cheek before kissing her forehead gently, "just come back soon, you're lucky I'm injured otherwise I wouldn't be letting go of you right now."

Mikasa smiled, a sight that made Levi's seemingly cold heart flutter, then left. Levi looked to the bath with a slight glare, "well, this is going to hurt."

Levi had managed to get into the bath, the warm water chasing away the chill in his bones. He smiled to himself, taking a few minutes just to enjoy the warmth. It felt so good to just lay there, safe, warm, genuinely happy. He pushed himself up again, having sank down in his reverie. He grabbed a scrubbing brush and a hard bar of soap, using both to clean the dirt from his skin. He looked over as Mikasa walked in, him half-way through scrubbing one of his arms. The girl stood by the door, looking almost shy, a very rare sight indeed. In her hands she had a little tray, with tea, bread and what seemed to be soup she heated up. The smell made his stomach growl loudly, he'd been living off wild animals for the past three weeks. Hunting with his injuries was not fun, and neither was eating fox cooked over a tiny fire. "I don't mind you being here," he said as he scrubbed his shoulder, the movement earning a small hiss of pain thanks to his ribs. Mikasa walked over then, keeping her eyes rooted on his upper half, she'd seen his boxers discarded at the side of the bath. "seems you brats had a nice dinner tonight," he said softly, putting down the brush for a moment as he looked at the soup. Mikasa pulled up a stool to the side of the bath and sat down, resting the tray on her lap. She picked up the bowl and spoon, before scooping up some soup and offering it to him. "You don't have to baby me," he sighed, but hunger won over and he ate the spoonful anyway. Mikasa smiled a little, "don't be an ass, let me take care of you, just for a little while."

Levi sighed and smiled, "just for a little while…"

**Figured you guys could use a little sweetness by now, I'll try to have more chapters up this week but I've got horrible, horrible college assignments to do so YIPPEE. Hopefully chapter 10 will be up tomorrow or the day after. Don't forget to follow/review/both!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once Levi had finished his food, he sat in the tub with a cup of tea. Mikasa had left to get his robe from his room, it had surprised him when she said she knew where it was, but it truly touched him when she explained that in her grief she had hidden in his room, desperate to be close to him somehow. He gave a small groan as he pushed himself up a little more, he'd been sinking into the tub. Relaxing after having to push himself so hard had finally given him time to realise how badly his muscles ached, and his injuries hurt. He wished he could get out to fill the tub again with cleaner water, as the current amount was now dark with dust, earth and blood. He placed his tea cup on the stool by the tub, though it hurt to stretch his arm out like that. He decided he wanted to fill the tub just a little once more, with cleaner water. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up, his weight resting on one leg as he took his crutch that waited by the bath. He carefully climbed out, almost slipping at one point, but he grabbed the edge of the unmoveable tub in no time. He reached to grab one of the coarse, grey towels and wrap it around his waist, before he took the plug from the bath. There was a small opening in the floor under the plughole, where all the bathwater drained out into. It was very handy, as no one could lift the old thing. Once the murky water was drained, he put the plug back in, and went to the pump just a few feet away. Mikasa came back though, as he tried to carry a fresh bucket of water to the tub. She frowned crossly and took it from him, "Levi, what are you doing?"

The man looked away with embarrassment, his cheeks flushed red, "I just wanted to refill the bath."

"Well you could've waited for me to come back, would you just relax? There's nothing wrong with having someone take care of you," she said as she took the bucket to the bath and emptied it. She moved his cup from the stool so he could sit down, "have some more tea and just let me help."

He watched her curiously, he simply wasn't used to having someone do things for him without order. Mikasa had draped his robe around his shoulders, and was now filling the bath up again. When this was done, and the wait for it to heat began, she sat on the edge of the tub next to him and gently stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers. He looked to her and smiled a little, taking her hand to kiss it gently. He then spied the ruby ring hanging around her neck. He reached for it and examined it carefully, "do you know what this gem is called?"

"No idea, it's very pretty though…" she replied softly, looking down at the ring. "It's a ruby, this ring was my mother's…" Levi told her, a thoughtful look on his face, "you don't see gems like this outside of Sina, I'm surprised she had one…"

Mikasa watched his face now with a little shy smile. She kissed his cheek, "I've kept it safe, it hasn't left me once.."

Levi smiled and let go of the ring, moving his hand to play with her hair as he scanned her eyes, "I'd ask again…but the bathroom is not romantic, but don't think I've forgotten."

The girl looked away with a pink blush, smiling as she nodded, "I understand…now get in the bath, you dirty old man."

Levi gave a little chuckle and carefully got up with his crutch, getting into the bath with some help from his Mikasa.

When Levi got to his room, there was no need to ask the girl to stay with him, or if she even wanted to. Mikasa just helped him to his bed, and got his pyjamas from the drawer. She'd redressed his wounds after his bath, but he'd be damned if she was going to dress him too. "Rest now, I need to do this myself," he said as he took his bottoms from her. She just nodded and went to fix the bed sheets. There was a flutter in his stomach at the thought of sleeping with her, he hadn't shared a bed with a woman in years. He kept his sounds of discomfort to a minimum as he pulled on his bottoms, but decided he wasn't wearing a shirt tonight. Too much heat would just aggravate his injuries, so he believed. He looked over his shoulder to see if Mikasa was getting into bed, but froze with wide eyes. She was stepping out of her dress, nothing but her little cream undies and bindings on. He was shocked at how toned she was for a girl not yet 16, she had abs to rival his, but they looked so feminine and pretty on her. She looked to him and blushed slightly, looking down at herself, "should I keep my dress on?"

"I'm officially ordering you to keep it off," he replied when he finally found the words. If he hadn't been injured he would've had her on her back by now, she was even more beautiful than his imagination had led him to believe. He watched as she got into bed, laying on her side to watch him. He ran a hand through his damp hair, gulping slightly before carefully getting under the sheets himself. He couldn't help smile though, as he felt the girl's arm slip around him. He rubbed it gently, looking to her as she snuggled closer. "You're cold…" she whispered, tracing her fingertips along his stomach. He had to subdue the shiver that raced down his spine, all he wanted at that moment was to cover Mikasa with kisses and make her squeal as he took her. But, he was a man with self-control, so he just kissed her forehead softly. Mikasa smiled a little and tilted his face towards hers for a few soft kisses, her hand resting lightly on his stomach. He gave a little growl as she gently bit his lower lip, before cupping her cheek and kissing her firmly, his hand slipping through her hair to the back of her neck. She responded to his firmness just as he wished, with firmness of her own. She gave a little sound of surprise as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, slowly rubbing it against hers as his other hand gripped her waist. He moved to pin her, but gave a sound of pain as he shifted, causing Mikasa to pull away and watch him with concern, "rest, there will be another time for kisses."

"It's not kisses I want right now," he sighed, closing his eyes as he rested back. Mikasa blushed, but said nothing, she knew nothing about those doings between lovers. She nuzzled his neck gently, her cheeks burning. "Have I embarrassed you?" Levi asked softly, a slight smile on his face. Mikasa nodded a little, her hand resting on his stomach. The man gave a quite chuckle, "I'm sorry… I forgot you're probably an innocent. Seeing you fighting and killing titans can make me forget you're still a young girl."

"When you're better…show me those things I know nothing about…" she whispered, her cheeks burning crimson now. Levi held her close, rubbing her arm gently, "I'll show you everything, you'll enjoy it, I promise."

Those were the last words spoken that night, the pair slept soundly together, comfortable for the first time in far too long. They didn't stir as the sunlight began to creep in the window, nor were they awoken by anyone as they slept late into the morning. They were given time to finally rest, to recover.

**Hey guys! So sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I got ANOTHER assignment! Two are due next week and I'm clueless so it leaves little time to be writing about this pair. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon because WE ARE NOT DONE HERE YET. Make sure you don't miss anything by following the story, hell drop me a review if you want! Some of them make me laugh so much, especially when you're threatening to hunt me down and kill me or are calling me a sadistic bitch ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Erwin had allowed them one night together, the rest of the week had been spent answering questions and travelling to Sina. Levi was in foul humour. He hadn't been able to see her since the afternoon they left his room, there had been too much paperwork to do, too much official business. He had been so happy when he woke up, he'd never felt such a flutter in his heart when he looked to the girl nuzzled against his shoulder, sleeping soundly. Her messy bed-hair had been enchanting, her sleepy eyes even more so when his good morning kiss woke her up. They had been on horseback for two days, it was beginning to aggravate his injuries quite a lot. But he was a soldier, so he persevered. He knew the Jaeger boy and Arlerlt would be taking care of Mikasa, he had heard she was like a feral cat at the moment, trying to get to him. Silly child, she didn't understand like he did, this _had _to be done. He would get her a gift from the capital, however. "Hey, Erwin, how about lunch before we go see Zackley?" he asked through a sigh, one hand rubbing his ribs, which were still tightly bandaged under his clothes. Erwin nodded, looking to the other man, "we still have time until we're due to meet him anyway, how are you holding up?"

"I'd be a lot happier back at HQ instead of here with these rich pigs," he replied with a look of disdain. They were just entering the gate to Wall Sina, inside you could easily see the difference between these inhabitants and those of Rose or Maria. He couldn't help make a face as he rode in with the Commander, fine clothes and jewels everywhere. "We'll be back in a day or so, or do you want to remain a dead hero?" Erwin asked, he was worse at hiding his disgust towards these rich, well-fed people. "I'd rather be back home with that little brat…" the shorter man muttered in reply, doing his best to ignore the stares and the aches in his bones.

They had stopped at a little restaurant, which was ridiculously over-priced and filled with gaudy colours and fancy furniture, but the food was pretty good. Levi wanted to bring one of the sweet little sugar-cakes back to Mikasa, but it would be stale by then, and a waste of food and money. Thanks to this, he refused to eat anything fancier than soup and bread. It was so similar to what they'd have in the mess hall, but thicker and full of flavour thanks to their fancy ingredients. The bread was soft and warm and practically melted upon contact with the soup, unlike the chewy rolls Levi was used to. Erwin had opted for chicken and vegetables, questioning Levi on his choice. "I won't eat fancy if my men can't," he simply replied, before sipping wine from his cup. The wine had been a gift from the restaurant owner, and it dulled his pain, it was the only thing he'd made an exception for. After their meal, Levi took his crutch and left his boss to go peruse the local shops. He pulled his cloak a little closer around him, a dark look on his face as he ignored the stares of the rich upper-classes. They knew he didn't belong here, he knew it too well himself. That wouldn't stop him from bringing something back to his future-wife. She _would _marry him, she still just hadn't answered. He would ask again though, when he returned, and as she already had the ring, he would get her something nice just for the occasion. If only he knew what women actually liked.

It had been difficult, but he had found the perfect gift. He held it close as he made his way through the streets again, his leg and ribs protesting. Erwin was by the river, the horses waiting patiently by the bench he was sat upon. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what Levi held, before smiling in amusement, "you intend to give that to Ackerman, I'm guessing?"

Levi looked away with an almost embarrassed face, which earned a laugh from his boss; he'd never seen such an expression on the man before! He got up and took the gift to place it in the pack on Levi's horse, "she'll love it, you old romantic."

"Oh shut up," Levi scowled, holding the horse's reign for balance as he tied down his crutch. He pulled himself up onto its back then, looking around, "where are we meeting Zackley?"

"At his home, he decided he just needs to see you himself and he'll register you as alive again," Erwin said as he got up on his horse. "Then can we go home?" Levi asked with a frown, brushing his fringe from his eyes. Erwin looked to Levi and smiled, "I don't think I've ever heard you refer to HQ as 'home' before, was it the nearly-dying or the pretty girl?"

"Fuck off," he growled, kicking the horse's sides to make it gallop off. Erwin laughed and followed him, he'd get him home as soon as possible.

Darius Zackley had a fine little home in Sina. Though 'little' is an understatement when compared to 'little' in the likes of Wall Maria or Rose. Levi and Erwin sat in the lavish living room, in large armchairs as they awaited the Commander of the Military Police, Scouting Legion and Garrison. When the old man entered, the two younger men stood and saluted. Zackley looked shocked to see Levi, "I honestly didn't believe you, Erwin," he said as he sat down. He leaned forward, scrutinising every inch of the short man that stood saluted before him, "good to see you alive, Levi."

"Thank you, sir," he replied, sitting when Zackley waved at both of them. "Tell me how you got back. I've read the reports but they were lacking in detail," the old man said as he lit up a cigarette. He offered one to both Erwin and Levi, who took them graciously. Levi rarely smoked, but when such a high-ranking official offered you something, you took it. He lit it with a match, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs. Erwin watched him from the corner of his eye, he really did look so elegant when he had a cigarette in hand. "It took quite a few days to reach the wall by foot, my horse was long gone," Levi said once he exhaled, "I found out the night I returned I have broken ribs and a fractured leg, so I offer my apologies for not being able to serve Humanity until my recovery."

Zackley chuckled and waved his words away, "Humanity has other soldiers, the Scouting Legion has enough capable men and women, I can just send that Jaeger boy and Ackerman girl on the next expedition."

Levi visibly bristled at this, he had begun to hate the thought of Mikasa leaving the safety of the walls. Not that he would ever prevent her, he just loved her so much he probably wouldn't be able to leave her side with titans about. He, after all, had almost died himself, and he was the best. She was almost as good as him, she could die too. "Actually, Ackerman is being kept at HQ as punishment for an incident a few days ago, she's not allowed leave for at least another 2 months," Erwin spoke, surprising Levi to no end. "Well, it's your decision Erwin, but the girl IS a massive asset to our side," Zackley replied with a little frown. He looked back to Levi then, "tell me how you got past the wall, Levi."

"Some men from the Garrison spotted me as I approached, they let me in and pointed me the right way."

"They didn't give you a horse? Medical care?" Zackley's frown deepened, unhappy with this. "I was lucky they let me in, and I needed to get back to HQ as soon as possible," Levi replied, taking another drag of his cigarette. "To let Erwin know you're alive?" the older man asked, sitting back as he flicked ash into an intricately carved wooden ash-tray. "To let…everyone…know I was alive," Levi replied, glancing briefly at Erwin who was grinning, he knew who Levi had wanted to tell, "those days I spent walking, I would set traps and catch animals to cook over little fires. I would stop only to eat or sleep a little. I got the occasional bit of bread or milk from farms that I passed, the poor are kind to those who need help."

"Unlike the people within Sina I suppose," Zackley said as he stubbed out his cigarette, "I daresay you don't feel very welcome here."

Levi said nothing, it was not his place to insult the inhabitants of Sina, whose money paid for the rations of the military branches. "Never mind, I am glad to see you alive," Zackley smiled, sitting up then. Levi finished his cigarette and stood to salute, "thank you, sir. Now, I must get back to HQ."

Erwin frowned a little, hoping their host would not be offended. Zackley laughed, and brought a blush to Levi's face when he replied, "go home and see your girl, Levi."

**Hmmm…I wonder what Levi got his little Mikasa? Well, I already know, but NO GUESSING 3 I hope you liked this chapter, seeing as Heichou and Danchou get to spend some time together! I'll get Levi back to his love soon, and THEN WE CAN SEE WHAT HER ANSWER IS. Maybe. Might drag this out a little longer, be mean to you all. =D Anyway, don't forget to follow and review! 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Returning to HQ was really putting a grin on Levi's face. Though of course, he naturally tried to hide it due to Erwin already teasing him in a most childish fashion. None of the other Scouts knew when they'd be back, so when they arrived, Levi had Erwin take his horse to the stables while he made his way to his room as fast as possible. He could see Mikasa now, but he wanted to hide her present first. When he entered his room, he smiled. She must've crept in during the night, as the sheets were slightly rumpled on one side. She must've been the one to clean up his bookshelf too, or maybe she'd been looking for something to read. Either way, Levi went to hide her present under the bed, as he couldn't exactly reach the top of the bookshelf, injury or no injury. He then sat down on the bed for a moment's rest. He looked to the disturbed sheets, reaching to smooth them with a smile, would he ask tonight? Or tomorrow night? He figured he'd decide later. Now, he got up again, crutch in hand, and went to grab one of his nicer shirts and black pants. It took him a while to dress, what with his sore, stiff bones, but after about 15 minutes he was tying his cravat into place. He brushed his hair a little too, before scowling at himself, he didn't need to get all prettied up! He was a man! He didn't want to be excited to look nice for that Halfling brat that made his heart leap. He just glared at his reflection before leaving the room to look for his brat.

He found her training out back, punching and kicking a padded post in shorts and what looked like a sports bra. He watched her for a few minutes, smiling to himself, before he picked up a little stone and in his usual asshole-ish manner, hurled it at her, smacking the back of her head. She jumped and exclaimed in surprise, before looking angrily in his direction. She grinned then at the sight of him and ran over. He hugged her tight with a quiet laugh, rubbing the back of her head, "working hard, little Halfling?"

"Harder than you, fancy-assed midget invalid," she pouted, looking away. Levi smiled, despite the short-joke. He cupped her cheek and turned her face to his for a little kiss, "I've missed you, come have lunch with me."

Mikasa smiled shyly, an adorable sight, "I guess I'm a little hungry…"

"The rations are due today, if they're there already we could actually have a decent meal," he said as he took her hand. "How was Sina?" she asked as she walked with him, slowly of course. His crutch made a 'thunk' sound every time it hit the floor. "Well I'm officially alive again, I suppose that's a plus," Levi shrugged, glancing to the smiling girl beside him. He couldn't help grinning when she saw he'd caught her smiling, resulting in her looking away. "We stopped at this restaurant while we were there, I'm going to take you there sometime soon," he said as they entered the kitchen. "In Sina?" she asked in surprise, sitting on one of the wooden stools as Levi checked the new boxes of supplies. He looked to her with a little smile, tossing her an apple, "I need someone to complain about its fanciness with. Damn pigs in the inner walls have it decked out in expensive fabrics and colours. We should piss them off by having a nice time there, us two Scouts."

Mikasa caught the apple with a hint of a smile, she'd never known Levi had such a devious side to him! She took a bite of the fruit as the man grabbed some bread and cheese, and surprisingly grabbed some ham too. It had been a while since she'd eaten ham, she did miss the taste. Levi seemed to have no problem holding his crutch whilst he put some sandwiches together; he even used a little butter. She went to boil some water, as she knew he was fond of coffee whenever there was some about. Levi hid a smile when he realised what she was doing, "sit down, brat. You need food after training."

"I'll eat in a second, let me finish this," she growled in return, taking a small measure of coffee to put in his cup. By the time the water was boiled, Levi was sitting down eating his sandwich, watching as the girl filled his cup. He took it with a little nod when she brought it to him, "now sit, damn Halfling. I'll eat yours if you aren't quick."

"I'll break some more of your bones if you do," she replied with a cross face, though that changed when Levi caught her wrist and tugged her down to his level, kissing her firmly. She quietly went to her seat after, red-faced and trying to hide her smile.

Later that evening, they crept to his room, making damn sure no one would separate them that night. Levi locked his door, just to be extra safe. Mikasa sat on his bed with a tired smile; she had gone back training after their lunch earlier, she looked ready to drop. "When you're healed you should train with me, it's about time I kicked your ass," she said as she slipped off her shoes. Levi gave a little mocking laugh, shaking his head as he sat on his chair, "my dear Halfling bitch, when I'm better I'll really put you in your place. As much as I love you, you still are not better than me, nor will you ever be."

"Still think that huh? Typical, short bastard," she smirked, curling up on his bed to watch him. Levi smiled then and got off the chair to sit on the bed. He stroked Mikasa's hair, teasing a few strands with his fingers, "how are you feeling..?"

"Tired, a little sore, it's no big deal," she replied, her eyes closed as he played with her hair. "If you want to sleep, go ahead," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek despite the pain the movement caused. "Careful…" she growled, opening her eyes and sitting up. She placed her hand just below his chest, frowning as she felt the bandages, "don't hurt yourself.."

"You're cute when you show you care," Levi said as he watched her, grinning as the girl blushed, "look at those red cheeks!"

"Shut up!" she pouted, poking his forehead crossly. Levi chuckled and kissed both her cheeks before giving her a firm kiss on the lips. He gave a little sound of surprise as Mikasa cupped the back of his neck to kiss him deeply, taking his hand to place on her waist. Levi smirked slightly and pulled away a bare inch to slowly run the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, probing it gently to silently ask for permission to enter. Mikasa parted her lips ever-so-slightly, giving a soft moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, pinning her down on the bed beneath him now. It hurt, but it was so worth it, hearing those little sounds from her as he kissed her, as his tongue played with hers. He slipped his hand up her side, moving it to cup her breast as he continued to kiss her. She gave such a delightful groan as he squeezed it, sending chills down his spine. He pulled away a little, breathless with kissing. He scanned the girl's face, she as breathless as he, with pink cheeks from being fondled in such a way. No one had played with her like this before, "this…is what lovers do, yes…?"

Levi gave a little nod, smiling at her innocence. He gave her one last kiss before carefully getting off her, lying beside her then, "I'll show you more another time, too much will overwhelm you..."

Mikasa nodded and snuggled up to his side, her hand resting on his shoulder as they talked for a few more hours, of silly little things and serious issues. It was a peaceful night, one they were happy to share.

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long for this one! I hope you liked it, there should be only a few more chapters left though! O.O Don't forget to follow/drop a review, really encourages me to write faster :P Just to let y'all know, THIS WON'T BE THE ONLY RIKASA FIC I WRITE, so stay tuned even after this is over :P PEACE 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

By the time Levi was healed, it was late winter. Snow fell silently from the sky, painting the world a pristine white. The day of the first snowfall, everyone had to assist in mending the stables, to be sure the horses wouldn't freeze. Those who weren't out in the cold mending, were in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for later that evening. Levi, however, was cleaning. An old bird's nest had fallen down the chimney of the fireplace in his office, and had covered the place with soot on impact, much to his annoyance. Now, he was scrubbing the floor, grumbling to himself and cursing birds. "Oi, midget, I brought coffee."

He looked over his shoulder to glare as Mikasa walked in with a tray, a teapot and cup resting atop it. She set it down on his desk, then looked around at the mess, "I'm surprised you haven't burnt the castle down."

"Oh shut up," he growled, throwing the scrubbing brush down as he got up. He brushed his clothes down before sitting at his desk, then pulled the cloth that covered most of his face down. He took the teapot and poured himself a cup of the steaming drink, sipping it before allowing a little smile to appear on his face. Mikasa gave a little smile of her own and sat on the edge of his desk, "are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm fine, I just have to clean up this filth and then I can light the fire," he replied, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him, stroking the back of his with her thumb as he sipped his coffee again. At this moment, Hanji ran in with a big grin, before pausing as she looked at the joined hands. She gave Levi a sly grin, "am I interrupting?!"

"What do you want, Shitty Glasses?" the man glared, refusing to drop Mikasa's hand as he watched her. "Well it's about the polish for the-argh!"

Levi had dropped Mikasa's hand and leapt over his desk, tackling the other woman out the door. He shut it before Mikasa could leave his office, then turned to Hanji with an angry face, "you idiot! I'll shove 2 feet of steel up your ass if she finds out before it's time!"

Hanji got up laughing, dusting herself off, "you're so cute when you're trying to surprise her!"

"Call me that again and I'll make it 3 feet of steel," Levi growled, kicking out at the taller woman. Hanji jumped back with a giggle, "the polish won't be here today, still want to go ahead?"

Levi sighed, before nodding, "might as well, I've waited long enough to give it to her."

"Go back to your coffee, you're grumpier than usual without it," Hanji chuckled, ruffling his hair before running like hell away as Levi yelled at her.

Later that evening, after he'd cleaned his office and lit the fire, Levi went to get dinner. The castle was lit up with torches and every fireplace was glowing with warmth, thanks to there being so many trees about the place. He almost smiled upon entering the mess hall, it was warm and smelt of soup and spice. Winter was too cold to attempt expeditions, so everyone was relaxed and happy, there was even ale and cider to drink. Levi quite liked winter, and not because he was born during this time, it was just a quiet, peaceful time where you could relax. He went and got himself a bowl of thick soup and a jug of cider, it was preferred in his squad. He went to find them, and sat down, passing the jug to Gunther, who grinned happily. Levi hid a little smile as he took some bread from the middle of the table to dip in his soup. He looked around as he ate, the lamps of the room gave the place a shadowy charm. He spied Mikasa, sitting with Eren and Armin as usual. She was smiling though, he could've sworn she was even giggling. It warmed his heart to see the usually cold, serious girl appear to be happy for once. She caught him looking at her, and gave him a shy smile. He chuckled to himself and returned to eating, filling his cup with cider as he listened to Petra and Auruo argue over his behaviour. "How's the leg, Heichou?" Erd asked as he sat back, sipping cider from his cup. "Feeling better, I'll be joining you for the expedition in February," he replied, mopping up some soup with his bread. It was pretty damn good today, he wondered how Erwin had managed to wrangle them some spice. "You seem chirpier than usual, Heichou," Petra smiled, once she'd elbowed Auruo in the ribs to make him behave. "Do I?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to the woman with a blank face. "Well now you don't," she chuckled, he wondered how much cider she'd had already, her cheeks were pink, as was the tip of her nose. He just shook his head with a smirk. He glanced to Mikasa, who seemed to pick up on being watched. She tilted her head slightly to the side, as if to ask was he ok. He raised his hand to the back of his head, to anyone it would seem like he was scratching an itch, but he had pointed upwards, his signal to his love to meet him in his office after dinner. Had he wanted to meet her in his bedroom he would have briefly touched his lips. Mikasa smiled and went back to eating, as did Levi, who felt a little flutter of excitement in his stomach.

Levi sat in his chair, reading by the fireplace as he waited for Mikasa. Sure, people knew they had a relationship, but no one really said anything about it as they were not officially engaged. To avoid any embarrassment, the two would never go straight to his office or bedroom together, or even within a close amount of time. Mikasa generally showed up a half hour or so after he did. He looked to the door when it creaked open, the girl slipping in and closing it quietly. "Dinner was better than usual tonight," he said as he looked back to his book, slipping his arm around her waist when she sat on his lap. "Won't last long," Mikasa replied as she gently rested her head against his, watching the fire. "Well the harvest was pretty good this year, but I doubt we'll have anything as nice as tonight for another while," Levi said as he stroked her side, still reading. They sat there together in silence for a little while. It was a comfortable silence, Levi actually worried she'd fallen asleep when he realised how much time had passed. He looked to her, smiling when he saw she was just scanning the pages of his book, "you know, you can read any of my books whenever you want, brat."

"I can't read some of these bigger words, reading wasn't that big a deal in the mountains, or in Ziganshina," she replied quietly, glancing at him. Levi kissed her cheek before closing the book, "I'll help you, but now, I have a present for you."

"For me?" she asked in surprise, getting off his lap. Levi stood and put his book away, then looked to her, "wait here, it's in my room."

Mikasa sat down in front of the fire, a little confused look on her face. It was such a cute sight. Levi smiled to himself and left, it was about time she got her present.

**Right, gotta stop here for the night guys. My laptop's making disturbing sounds and I reckon it's on its last legs, so I'm not sure how long it's gonna last. Hopefully it'll hang about until I have enough money to buy a new one. I'll try and update this tomorrow or the day after, depends on what this damn machine wants to do. Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to follow and review, we're about to find out what Levi got Mikasa. Plus, weren't we still waiting on an answer to his proposal? ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Levi returned in minutes, holding the gift wrapped in cloth in his hands as he entered his office. Mikasa looked to him with a little confused smile. He knelt down beside her and offered it silently, a slight grin on his face, he was really hoping she liked it. "Not going to tell me what it is…?" she asked softly, before taking it and raising an eyebrow. It was cold beneath the cloth, and twice the length of her hand. She knew what it was though, as she unwrapped the cloth. Her jaw dropped slightly in shock, it was an ornate dagger. Not a straight one, its steel blade had multiple curves, with a beautifully sharp pointed tip. Its hilt was silver, with the head of a tiger at the end. "What is this..?" she asked softly, examining the tiger's face. She'd never seen such a creature before. "I think it's called a 'tiger', they're mean to be huge, ferocious cats that are as big as a man," he replied as he watched her, worried she didn't like it. She looked to him then with a tearful smile, it was a beautiful gift, it must've cost a fortune, he didn't have to do such a thing for her. She leaned in to give him a loving kiss, stroking his cheek gently, "thank you, Levi… I love it…"

"I love you," he whispered, running a hand through her hair as he returned her kiss with soft little ones of his own. He smiled as she giggled, giving him a tight hug then, "I love you too."

"Then marry me," he said softly, his arms around her waist as he glanced to the dagger that rested by the fireplace. The flames reflected beautifully upon it as it rested atop its cloth cover. Mikasa paused, then pulled away. He felt a lurch in his stomach, afraid he'd said the wrong thing. Mikasa stared at him for a few moments, before carefully lifting the string that held his ring, and taking it off. She bit through the string, then offered him the jewel. He smiled, and took it. Then, he took her hand, admiring the light and shadows that danced on her face as the fire crackled. "Mikasa, I messed up a lot at first, I wanted to own you, I wanted to control you. Without realising it, you had tripped me, and I fell purely and deeply in love with you. You are all I think of, you're all I want. I want to love you, and make you happy, and be the one who gets to hold you every night and kiss you awake every morning. I want to be yours, I want you to say yes, I want you to marry me. Will you?" he found himself blushing as he spoke, he'd not been able to say these words before, only write them. Mikasa smiled shyly, looking away before nodding. She grinned a little, "I'll marry you, Levi. I'll be your wife."

Levi gave a little laugh of happiness and slipped the ruby ring onto Mikasa's finger, before pulling her in for a tight hug. She laughed too, she could hear Levi's heart thumping rapidly in his chest, just like her own. The man was overjoyed, he had never felt so elated before! He cupped Mikasa's face and covered it with kisses, which only made the girl laugh more. He gave her a firm, loving kiss on the lips before standing up with a grin, "there's something I need to do, if you want to go tell your brother, go ahead."

With that, he ran out.

Levi ran through the halls of the castle, a huge grin on his face unlike anyone had ever seen. He arrived at the officers' games room and kicked the door open, startling those inside. Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, Levi's squad, other squad leaders, looked to the door in surprise as Levi raised both middle fingers, "she said yes! Ackerman's marrying ME! Screw you all!"

With that, he ran off again, leaving everyone either shocked or laughing. Hanji poked her head out the door with a giggle, watching as he ran off, "congrats, Levi!"

Levi ran back to his office then, chuckling to himself. He was so happy he thought his heart was going to explode. Mikasa Ackerman, that damn Halfling brat, was going to be his wife. HIS WIFE. He was going to be able to hold her all night, kiss her whenever he wanted, maybe they could even have a home of their own for whenever there was no expeditions! Levi sat at his desk with a little laugh, trying to think seriously and not in this childish, giddy fashion. It was so difficult, he'd been dying to ask for weeks but he wanted to be able to run and laugh and truly express his feelings. He looked up with a grin as Mikasa came back in, smiling herself, the ring glinting on her finger, "what did Eren say?"

"He fell off his bed in shock," she giggled, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, "Armin was there too, they're happy, just really surprised…"

"Well everyone will know tomorrow," he smiled, taking her hand to kiss it gently, "everyone has to know that you're all mine now, officially."

"No, they have to know you are mine, I'm not having anyone else thinking they have a shot with you," she pouted. Levi grinned at this and pulled the girl onto his lap, giving her a kiss, "no one has ever had a shot to own me, no one but you. I'm all yours, damn brat."

"Can we go back to your room now? I want you to read to me," she said as she nuzzled his cheek. She got up then, picking up the dagger he'd got her. She tucked it into her belt, the sight making her fiancé smile, "I'll read to you all night if you want."

"Maybe just an hour or two," she smiled, reaching for his hand when he stood up.

The two lay snuggled together as the snow fell outside. The only light came from the oil lamp by the bedside, and the occasional beams of moonlight when the clouds would uncover it momentarily. They were comfortable, they were peaceful. Mikasa snuggled Levi's shoulder as he quietly read to her, a fascinating story about a creature called a 'dragon', who lived in a place called 'France'. "Is France a place in the Walls?" she asked softly tracing little circles on his chest as she scanned the pages. "Not that I've come across, this is a very old story though, older than the Walls," Levi replied with a little smile. "Why does the dragon thing only eat virgin girls…? What does that word even mean?" she frowned, kissing his cheek gently. Levi chuckled softly and closed the book, "I think I'm going to have to get Hanji to give you brats some sex education."

"It's a sex thing?" she sighed and cuddled closer, "I feel very childish…"

"You were never told, it's ok not to know everything," Levi said as he stroked her hair, "you, my dear, are a virgin, an innocent, someone who has never tried to make a child."

"Why would a dragon want to eat a girl just because she'd never tried to make a child?" she pouted, it was an adorable sight. "I don't know, Mikasa," Levi smiled, giving her a little kiss. "Levi…" he barely heard her say his name. He looked to her curiously, "what is it?"

"You're not going to make me have a child yet, are you?" she asked with genuine concern, which made him laugh. "The process is fun, and doesn't always result in a child," he shrugged, looking to her with an amused smile. "So…you want to try to make one?" she frowned, still confused. "I would like to show you how, but not make one yet," he said, he was an honest man after all, "I'll explain it all to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok…" she whispered, giving him a little kiss. He held her close with a happy sigh. She was a delight, she really was. So serious, strong, mature and outright terrifying sometimes, but she could be so cute and innocent at the same time. He didn't see her glance at the time-keep he had standing by the door, but was surprised when he felt her lips against his once more, and heard the little whisper of "happy birthday, my love.."

It was now December 25th.

**Well that was rather cute if I do say so myself. :P The time-keep mentioned, is an old grandfather clock, because it's a non-electric world of course. I just thought it sounded nicer than the more "modern" term. Anyway, they really need to give the poor rookies some sex education, these brats don't know shit! As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow/review, and have a nice day or night wherever you are. Chapter 15 coming soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

News of their engagement had spread through the HQ like wildfire. Levi was overjoyed. The usually quiet, reserved, controlled man was smiling, laughing, and of course, stealing his wife-to-be away whenever he had the chance. It became a regular thing for Mikasa to suddenly be snatched away during training by her speedy fiancé, to be kissed and teased mercilessly behind trees where no one could see or hear. Levi hadn't lied when he said he'd show her the things lovers did. Of course, his teasing was through kisses and words, he would rarely be handsy with her, not outside. She was getting made fun of a lot by Eren and Armin due to her daily kidnaps, though neither of them knew exactly what was happening. Mikasa wouldn't speak of Levi's knee-weakening kisses, his hot, whispered words that sent shivers down her spine as he pressed her against a tree with his own shivering body. She knew what would happen now, when the time came to make love. He had explained it, though in a rather bland way that didn't make it sound like a big deal. He would show her though, that it was far better than described. The thought of making her squeal was driving him mad, those whimpers and moans he got as he teased her neck and chest with kisses were enough to send him back to his room to interfere with himself once he had her trembling. He was holding back because he wanted her to be ready, he loved her dearly after all. If that meant taking the long, empty route back to HQ to give his raging hard-on time to calm, he would do it. If it meant having to sort it out himself whilst alone, he would do it. There were no "weddings" in the Scouting Legion, per se. A day would be chosen where the two would publicly announce their relationship to the Scouts, then they would leave to go to Wall Rose to sign the paperwork and have a week's time off to spend together. Levi and Mikasa had decided it was best to choose a day sometime in March, as she turned 16 in February and they also had an expedition. They couldn't marry before the 10th, she was simply not old enough. Though as soon as they returned, they would make their announcement and be off to Rose. The Scouts may have known already, but this was a formality, and it had to be followed thusly.

It was late January, and Levi was reading by the fire. In one hand, he held his book, in the other, he held a thin, lit cigarette. Erwin had given him a small case of them as a birthday gift, and as he was not much of a smoker, he had maybe 3 a week since. He took a long drag as his eyes scanned the page before him, slowly inhaling before turning the page. He set the cigarette down as he exhaled a white trail of smoke, reaching then for his half-glass of whiskey. He was relaxing for once, in the quiet. He glanced lazily at the door when it opened, a smile appearing on his face as Mikasa walked in, "where have you been, brat?"

"Polishing blades," she replied, walking over to kiss his cheek. She glanced at the still-lit cigarette in the ashtray, "resting?"

"Indeed I am, take your turn to do the same," he chuckled, offering her a sip from his glass. Mikasa gave a little smile of her own and took the glass, sipping the drink before making a face. The pair laughed, she wasn't fond of whiskey, the burning sensation it brought didn't appeal to her. She never said no to him offering it though. "What are you reading now?" she asked as she went to sit on his bed, unlacing her boots. "It's called The Sorrows of Young Werther, by a man named Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, it's a very old book Hanji found outside the Walls, she gave it to me so we wouldn't have to hand it over," Levi replied as he picked up his cigarette again. "Read it to me sometime," the girl said as she put her boots under the bed and took off her jacket. She hung it by his on the coat-stand, then began removing her straps. Levi glanced back at her when he realised she was changing. He smiled to himself and looked back to his book, taking another drag. Mikasa eventually sat down by the fire, just wearing one of Levi's shirts over her underwear. He did love seeing his clothes on her, it was cute, plus it was rather sexy at the same time. He threw his cigarette butt into the fire, then closed his book and set it down by his whiskey. He patted his thigh, "come here."

Mikasa glanced at him before getting up and sitting on his lap, smiling as he slipped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "I missed you today."

"Oh shut up, liar," she smiled, resting her head against his as she stroked his cheek, "getting a bit of stubble, _Heichou_, better shave soon.."

Levi growled softly and gave her a little kiss, "I'll shave if I want, brat."

"You should grow a beard, maybe you wouldn't look so much like a pissed off 14 year old girl if you did," she whispered with a mischievous smirk. Levi looked at her crossly and pinched her sides, making her jump, "I'm manly as hell, excuse me."

"Sure you are," she shrugged with a giggle, she loved to piss him off. Levi just stood up, holding her tight as he carried her to the bed and dropped her on it. He looked down at his giggling fiancée, trying not to smile, he loved to see her happy after all. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped and just looked at him, a faint smile on her face as her eyes scanned him. "What is it?" he asked with a curious frown. Mikasa reached her arms out to him, "kiss me.."

Levi tilted his head to the side with a surprised little smile, before lying down beside her and cupping her cheek. He gave her a few little kisses, before stroking her hair and scanning her eyes, "are you ok?"

"I'm always ok when I'm with you, even though you're a midget bastard who looks like a hateful teenager," she chuckled. Levi smiled and gave her a loving kiss, "watch your mouth you Halfling brat, I'll beat you senseless."

"No you won't," she smiled, giggling as he got on top of her and removed her scarf to give her neck ticklish kisses. "Damn right I won't," he whispered, a happy smile on his face as trailed his kisses from her neck back to her lips. He gave a little sound of surprise as Mikasa slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly, keeping him close against her as he kissed her back. He was even more surprised when she took one of his hands to place against her breast. She was never this forward with him. He wouldn't argue though, happily kissing her as his hand gently squeezed and stroked her breast, moving to unbutton her stolen shirt to get better access. He began to gently kiss and nibble her neck as he finished unbuttoning, his hand trailing over the smooth skin of her toned stomach. He smirked as he felt her shiver beneath him, he loved having that affect. He gently bit her neck, her soft moans goading him into unbuttoning his own shirt, pushing himself up a little to remove it and throw it aside. He kissed her deeply then, enjoying her warm hands slipping down his chest. He could feel her undoing his belt, prompting him to pull her up to get the shirt off her. He pulled away a little to look into her eyes, wondering why she was acting this way all of a sudden. It dawned on him in moments, "you're worried we won't come back.."

Mikasa looked away with a blush, a slight frown on her face. Levi traced his fingertips along her neck, down to her collarbone before smiling a little, "it's ok you know, to think like that. It could happen after all."

He smiled as she shivered and looked to him with a slight pout. He gave her a long, firm kiss, "I love you, and I will love you now, in this moment, and then, in the moment I take my last breath. Even if we don't come back, you'll still be my love and my wife if only in spoken word. But I'll try my hardest to bring us both back so we can be married and happy together for as long as we can."

"I love you, idiot," she whispered with tear-y eyes. Levi smiled and gave her tender kisses, shivering as her hands slipped along the skin of his back. When her kisses became firmer, and more needy, he responded how she wanted, by kissing her back just as firm, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he removed the wrap around her chest, her own hands removing his belt to cast it aside. He pressed firmly against her as he teased his tongue with hers, her hands gripping his back gently as he moved his kisses to her neck and trailed them down to her chest. He placed light, slow kisses along her breasts, feeling himself grow harder as she moaned softly. He teased her nipples gently with his tongue, trying to maintain control of himself as Mikasa's hands slipped through his hair. He wanted to just take her, but he wouldn't do that. He glanced up at her with lusty eyes, his hands moving down to slowly slip off her underwear. She had her eyes closed, her cheeks scarlet. He smiled, moving up to kiss her again. He had her underwear down enough now to just kick them off. She shyly tugged at his trousers, "only fair you take these off too.." she whispered to his lips as he kissed her. "You're right," he whispered back with a smile, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them off to then kick onto the floor. His arousal was evident, now that he was just in his boxers. Mikasa peeked down, but looked away again, causing Levi to give a soft chuckle, "you're so innocent, it's so cute.."

"Shut up.." she growled softly, before giving a high little gasp as Levi gently rubbed between her legs. She looked to him with a red face, trying not to moan as he slowly rubbed her clit with his finger. He smirked slightly and kissed her, "do you like this…?"

Mikasa didn't answer at first, she tilted her head back with a soft moan, gripping his shoulders, "y-yes…"

"I can make it better," he whispered as he kissed her neck, his finger moving a little faster, making her jump slightly. "Do it…" she whispered, having trouble getting the words out, she was very sensitive down there. Levi gave a smug chuckle and planted slow, light kisses down her chest as stomach, peeking up at her blushing face when she saw how low down he was. Naked Mikasa was a beautiful sight, especially with her reddened cheeks and glistening thighs. "What are you doing, Levi..?" she asked curiously, before gasping as the man held her thighs apart and gave her clit a long, slow lick. She tilted her head back as she near-squealed his name, which just turned him on even more. He repeated the action, over and over, holding her thighs as the girl moaned and jumped and shook at the feeling. Her back arched as he began to suck it, at the same time, inserting a finger into her entrance to slowly move in and out. "L-Levi!" she moaned, her hands gripping the bed sheets as she tried to get a handle on the pleasure she felt. Levi didn't reply, he was too busy licking and sucking now as he slipped another finger inside her. She was so warm, so wet, her taste was sweet on his tongue and her sounds were driving him insane. He ached with longing, he wanted to be inside her _now_. He stopped then, looking up at his breathless fiancée. She looked back at him before reaching down, beckoning him to come closer. He obeyed, moving up so she could grip the back of his neck and kiss him passionately, tasting herself on his lips as her other hand gripped his erection through his boxers, making him moan in surprise into their kiss. She pushed his boxers down, his own hands moving to help her get them off fast as their kisses grew quick, and passionate. There were no words as Levi held one of Mikasa's thighs, positioning himself before pushing into her with a deep groan. Mikasa gasped, gripping his shoulders once more as she felt a sharp pain below. Levi paused, staying still as he waited for her to adjust. "W-we…are we…" she whispered, before Levi cut her off with a kiss. "We are making love tonight, and I will be gentle, I'm sorry," he whispered to her lips. He had been hasty, but he was a man after all. After a few minutes of little kisses to help her with the pain, Levi began to slowly move again, in, and out, over and over, but gently. Mikasa whimpered softly as he began to thrust, it felt both good, and painful. But as time went on it began to feel better, she began to moan his name oh-so-quietly, his soft groans somehow making it all feel even better. Eventually, she moved her hips with his, even whispering a soft "faster…"

Levi was glad to comply, beginning to thrust a little faster as she moaned beneath him. He felt amazing, she was so tight, her moans were so hot, so innocent. He buried his face in her shoulder as he began to thrust quicker, the movements earning little gasps and groans from his lover. He bit her neck gently, trying to stop himself from going harder. It was such a relief when she whispered, "don't hold back, I want it all…"

Eager to please, he began to thrust quickly and firmly into her, groaning her name as he held her thigh up slightly to move deeper. He shut his eyes, moaning as he began to pound her hard, finally making her squeal his name, louder and louder as his speed increased. She dragged her nails down his back, her head tilted back into the mattress as she begged him to keep going, not to stop. He had no plans to do so, he was in Heaven, he gave a loud moan then, as Mikasa reached her climax, her inner walls tightening around him as she practically screamed his name. It was too much for him, he hid his face in her shoulder once more as he came hard with a deep moan of his own. He continued to move, just a little bit more, as he tried to calm down the intense pleasure he felt. Then he stopped, and lay beside her, pulling his trembling woman close. She slipped her arm around him, shaking and jerking slightly as she tried to calm herself after such an experience. "Are you ok…?" he whispered breathlessly, one hand stroking her hair as the other held her close. "Yes…" she whispered back, nuzzling his chest a little. He smiled, not saying a word then.

They lay there for a little while, in silence. It was a comfortable silence, the only sound was of ragged breathing. Levi eventually picked up his now-sleeping lover, and carefully laid her properly in the bed, getting in beside her to pull the sheets over their naked selves. He kissed her cheek and slipped an arm around her, snuggling close as he closed his eyes to sleep. He was happy, very happy. He would be a good husband to her, she deserved it after all. She worked hard, she was strong, she was beautiful, she had a good heart. It had been so hard to win her, he had almost lost her completely, but not even death would steal him from her, not yet. She was his, it was his duty to make her happy, and he would fulfil it. Even if they only had as long as another week or so together, he would make her as happy as possible. No one had ever made him smile like she did, no one had ever brought him more joy, no one had ever made Lance Corporal Levi feel like he truly mattered, that he was loved for being him. He would protect her until his last breath, and he would love her beyond that, beyond death. Mikasa was too good for him, she was _better than him,_ not that he would ever admit it. As much as he loved her, a man has to have some secrets.

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, I got another 3 assignments and I got sick, and then I got injured! :D I'm not even meant to be writing fic right now, I have 2 assignments due in 12 hours and one hasn't even been started xD I hope you liked this chapter. It's most likely the last chapter in this particular story. But trust me; there'll be more RivaMika from me, ok? So don't forget to review, follow, whatever, don't miss out. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've already received, you've all been very kind and wonderful. More fics coming soon 3 **


End file.
